Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution
by Alraune
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von sadisticblondlettes. Sechstes Schuljahr. Lord Voldie's neuester Plan verwandelt unseren Wunderjungen in... ein Mädchen! Aufregend wird es, als Harry die Welt des Klatschens, des BHShoppens und Verknalltseins entdeckt!
1. HEUREKA!

**Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution**

**Summary: **Lord Voldies neuester Plan verwandelt unseren Wunderjungen Spannungspause in... ein Mädchen!!!!! Ausgelassenheit wird aufkommen, als die kranken Fantasien zweier perverser Fangirls Wirklichkeit werden (natürlich nicht wörtlich, weil das, wisst ihr, viel zu beängstigend wäre!) Inklusive Shopping, Rumzicken und Herumstolzieren in Bikinis! Bitte lesen und reviewen!

**Disclaimer: **Traurigerweise besitzen wir keinen dieser liebenswerten Charaktere... schluchz noch nicht... ::Bitte innehalten, während die Autorinnen wahnsinnig lachen::

Ü/N: Soooo, Leute, diese Story wurde mit Erlaubnis von sadisticblondlettes übersetzt! Hier der Link zum Original: fand die Story so genial und habe sie schon so oft gelesen, dass ich sie einfach übersetzen musste! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr mir zustimmen werdet, dass die Story eine der süßesten und lustigsten HD-FFs ist, die ihr jemals gelesen habt. xD

Und natürlich freuen sich nicht nur die Autorinnen über Reviews, sondern auch ich! (Ja, das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.) Die Reviews werde ich natürlich übersetzen! Also, reviewt fleißig, dann übersetze ich schnell weiter.

Kapitel 1: HEUREKA!

Lord Voldemort ließ sich in seinem violetten Sitzsack nieder und runzelte die Stirn. Er nippte an einem Glas Pina Colada (ein Muggeldrink, von dem er recht angetan war) und versuchte verzweifelt, und versuchte verzweifelt, eine Lösung für das Potter-Problem zu finden. Der Junge hatte die ärgerliche Angewohnheit, ihn zu besiegen, wann auch immer er sich einen brillanten Plan zurechtgelegt hatte. Er brauchte etwas Besseres als seine vorherigen... Wie viele waren es jetzt? (Er zählte es an seinen Fingern ab.) Ah ja... fünf.

"Lucius!", rief er seinen liebsten Günstling in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Lucius antwortete sofort. Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass sein Meister auf einem violetten Sitzsack saß.

"Mein Lord... Der Sitzsack..."

Lord Voldemort schien ein wenig nervös. "Es ist mein Denksitzsack", sagte er verteidigend. "Jetzt sage mir die Prophezeiung auf."

(Aus Gründen, die in dieser Fic nicht enthüllt werden, hatten die Todesser den Rest der Prophezeiung an sich gebracht.)

"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ..."

„Stop!", sagte Voldemort. „Was war die letzte Zeile?"

_Aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt..._

Hmmmmmm...

_Aber er wird eine Macht besitzen..._

_Aber er wird..._

_ER!_

„HEUREKA!"

„Wie bitte, mein Lord?"

„Es bedeutet 'Ich habe es gefunden'", sagte Lord Voldemort ungeduldig. „Jetzt schicke nach Severus Snape."

Nachdem Lucius den Raum verlassen hatte, gackerte Voldemort böse, nippte an seinem Pina Colada und führte einen Freudentanz auf.

xXx

„Einen Geschlechtsumwandlungstrank?", rief Severus aus. _Vielleicht ist er endgültig durchgeknallt_, dachte er. _Immerhin sitzt er auf einem violetten Sitzsack._

„Es ist wirklich sehr simpel, Severus", sagte Voldemort in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, innerlich fröhlich über die Alliteration kichernd... ooh, da ging es wieder!

„Ich plane, es als neue Bestrafung für Todesser einzusetzen, die mich täuschen", log er glatt... hehe, Alliteration!

_Okay, ich werde mit Sicherheit von jetzt an auf der guten Seite bleiben_, dachte Snape beunruhigt.

„Natürlich werde ich den Trank brauen, mein Lord", sagte Snape mit einer Verbeugung. „Er wird in zwei Wochen fertig sein."

„Gerade rechtzeitig zum neuen Schuljahr", murmelte Voldemort Nagini zu (natürlich in Parsel), nachdem Snape appariert war.

„_Was wird fertig sein, Voldie?"_

Voldemort lächelte, als Nagini seinen Lieblings-Kosenamen verwendete (obwohl er sich eher selbst kastrieren würde als dies seinen Todessern gegenüber zuzugeben.)

„_Der Plan sieht so aus, meine Liebe", _zischte Voldie. _„Die Prophezeiung sagt klar, dass ER die Macht besitzen wird, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, also wenn ER jetzt zu einer SIE wird, haben wir keine Probleme mehr."_

„_Brillanter Plan, Voldie!"_

Beide, Mann und Schlange, fuhren darin fort, einen Freudentanz aufzuführen. Was, wir denken, dass ihr uns alle zustimmen werdet, eine erstaunliche Leistung für eine Schlange war.

xXx

A/N:: Crouching Tigerlily:: Das war eine kleine... Idee, die viele unterhaltsame Stunden Diskussion lieferte, bitte tötet uns nicht, ich gebe euch jetzt an meine Kollegin weiter.

:: LadyVerse :: Ja, ja, bitte, keine Flames! Wir sind **konstruktiver Kritik **gegenüber voll und ganz offen, aber Flamen ist gemein! (Ja, ja, wir wissen, dass es keinen Plot hat und ES IST UNS EGAL! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Ha.)


	2. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution

Disclaimer: Sie gehören uns nicht, aber wir wünschen uns so sehr, dass wir sie ausleihen könnten, um mit ihnen zu kuscheln. (Ja, auch mit Lord Voldie!) ::Bitte innehalten, während die Autorinnen Moldie Voldie ihre Ehrerbietung erweisen... hehe::

Ü/N: Danke für eure Reviews, Leute! freu Ich habe sie alle übersetzt und an sadisticblondlettes geschickt Für alle Lucius-, Severus-, Voldie- und Sitzsack-Fans: Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet dieses Chappie mögen! xD

xXx

Kapitel 2: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen mit ihren Koffern auf Gleis 9 3/4 und verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys. Sie waren gerade dabei, in den Hogwarts Express einzusteigen, zusammen mit Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean und Luna. Irgendwie hatten sie sich alle im selben Moment getroffen und eilten nun praktischerweise auf ein großes Abteil zu, in das sie alle hineinpassten. Sobald der Zug losgefahren war, drängten sich Seamus und Dean eifrig redend in eine Ecke, Luna beschäftigte sich damit, verträumt aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeifliegenden Schmetterling zu schauen. Ginny las den Klitterer.

Ron, Harry, Hermine und Neville spielten Snape explodiert. Ron verlor, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, einen Wortschwall über die Chudley Cannons loszulassen. Er schien überzeugt, dass sie dieses Jahr gewinnen würden, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass sie Letzter in der Liga waren. Armer Ron.

Hermine gewann das Spiel aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie die Einzige war, die nicht über Quidditch diskutierte. Sie war ziemlich stolz auf sich und widerstand dem Drang, sich reichlich damit zu brüsten. Stattdessen wandte sie sich Seamus und Dean zu.

"Wie war euer Sommer, ihr zwei?", fragte sie in dem Versuch, die beiden aus ihrem Privatgespräch herauszureißen und in die Gruppe zu integrieren. Seamus gab ein Kläffen von sich, das dem eines kleinen Hundes ähnelte.

"Was? Sommer?? Der Sommer war schön! Nichts Ungewöhnliches! Und mit Sicherheit nichts, das mit Dean und mir zu tun hat!"

Dean drehte sich zu Seamus herum und versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf.

"Wir haben uns den ganzen Sommer lang nicht gesehen", sagte er und sein Auge zuckte. Luna lauschte stumm und grinste einfach aus dem Fenster hinaus.

"Oh, sieh an! Hier sind Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut! Oh, und ihre kleine Gang ist auch dabei." Malfoy hatte ihr Abteil betreten und feixte sie in die Runde. Im Alter von elf Jahren war das Feixen noch recht amüsant gewesen, doch im Alter von sechzehn Jahren brachte es Malfoys Mund dazu, sich zu einer Form zu verzerren, die einer tropischen Frucht ähnelte.

Harry drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. "Wie geht es deinem Dad in Askaban?" Harry riss die Augen unschuldig auf. Zu Harrys Überraschung wurde Malfoys Grinsen nur breiter.

"Damit du's weißt, Potter, mein Vater ist nicht mehr in Askaban. Schau dir diese Abendzeitung an." Harrys Lächeln entgleiste auf der Stelle und alle anderen saen Malfoy geschockt an.

"Ganz recht, Potty! Und ebenso wenig sind es einige andere. Wenn sie es letzten Jahr gemacht haben, wieso sollten sie es dieses Jahr nicht wiederholen?" Crabbe grunzte dümmlich, wie der zweidimensionale Charakter, der er eben war.

"Wir sehen uns in der Schule", sagte Malfoy mit einer falschen süßlichen Stimme und rauschte aus dem Abteil.

xXx

Zurück zu Voldie's Unterschlupf mit demselben Sitzsack. Obwohl er jetzt rosa und flauschig war.

Lucius saß auf einem normalen Stuhl, der glücklicherweise nicht rosa und flauschig war, und hörte seinem Meister aufmerksam zu.

"Der Plan ist folgender", sagte Voldemort. "Ich habe Severus befohlen, einen Geschlechtsumwandlungstrank zu mischen. Crabbes Sohn wird ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit in Potters Kelch schütten."

"Ich verstehe, mein Lord, aber..." Lucius zappelte nervös auf seinem Sitz herum. "Wie wird das Potter aufhalten?"

"Die Prophezeiung sagt, dass ER die Macht besitzen wird, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, also wenn er eine SIE ist, dann haben WIR keinen Ärger mehr mit ihm."

"Natürlich, mein Lord! Brillanter Plan!", rief Lucius aus und stimmte in das böse Kichern seines Meisters ein. Aber innerlich kämpfte er mit dem Drang, die Augen zu rollen. _Er ist definitiv durchgedreht_, dachte er. _Und ich dachte, er würde bis zu Potters siebtem Schuljahr durchhalten! Verdammt! Ich schulde McNair 50 Galleonen._

Dann plötzlich apparierte Snape in den Raum. Er verbeugte sich vor Lord Voldemort und winkte Lucius mädchenhaft zu, der nur die Augen rollte (obwohl er gestorben wäre, nur um zurückzuwinken.)

"Bloß einige Neuigkeiten zu dem Trank, mein Lord", sagte Snape und nahm auf einem ziemlich scheußlichen, überladenen Chintzstuhl Platz. _Sein Einrichtungsgeschmack ist eindeutig vor die Hunde gegangen_, dachte Snape angewidert.

"Also, falls Ihr euch entscheiden solltet, es bei einem Todesser zu benutzen, wäre es permanent, es sei denn, ich könnte einen Gegentrank zubereiten. Zuerst verändert er den Körper der Person, aber schließlich beginnt die Person, wie das andere Geschlecht zu _denken_."

Voldemort sah erfreut aus. "Also, wenn ich das McNair gäbe, würde er zickig werden?"

"Mein Lord, das wäre eine Zaubertrankverschwendung", kommentierte Lucius sarkastisch.

"Wundervoll, Severus, wundervoll!", rief Voldemort aus. "Ich werde wieder nach dir schicken, wenn ich dich brauche."

Snape verbeugte sich und disapparierte, allerdings nicht ohne Lucius vorher noch mädchenhaft zuzuwinken.

xXx

A/N: LadyVerse sagt: Yay! Fics zu schreiben ist lustig! Ich mag es, mit verrückten Ideen herumzuspielen, die keinen Plot haben! Crouching Tigerlily sagt: Woohoo!!!!!! WOOT! Ich liebe es, die Todesser unangemessen affektiert zu machen! Warum? Das wissen nur die kleinen Leute, die in meinem Kopf leben. Wenn ihr ihnen gerne schreiben wollt, mailt an: littlepeopleinCrouchingTigerlilysheadinsanefangirl.harry

LadyVerse sagt: Ich sehe Wichtel in MEINEM Kopf. Und schwule Todesser sind lustig!

Ü/N: Soooo, dann reviewt mal schön


	3. Die Verwandlung

**Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution**

**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören uns nicht, okay? Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, darauf herumzureiten?

A/N: Jetzt kommt der wirklich lustige Teil... muahahahahaha! Ha. Das ist gemein, wir wissen es... Armer Harry... aber es ist so lustig!

Ü/N: Jetzt geht's ruuuuuuuuuuund!

xXx

Kapitel 3: Die Verwandlung

Als Harry am ersten Morgen des Schuljahrs aufwachte, fühlte er sich ein wenig seltsam. Er fühlte sich ein wenig... kopflastig. Er verstand nicht, wieso. Und... Moment mal... waren seine Haare _lang_? Und seidig und gewellt? Etwas stimmte hier definitiv nicht...

Ron stand auf und lief zu Harrys Bett hinüber. "Harry, Kumpel, bist du schon auf- WHOA! Harry, du hast lange Haare!"

"Ich weiß das, Ron. Vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, was hier los ist?"

"Und deine Stimme ist höher. Harry, du klingst wie... ein _Mädchen_."

Nein. Neineineineineineineineinein-

"Hey, Harry!" Seamus war herübergekommen, um zu schauen, was los war. "Harry, Kumpel, ist dir kalt?" Er hatte ein ziemlich raubtierartiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Wovon sprichst du, Seamus?" Harry setzte sich auf und Ron und Seamus' Kinnladen donnerten zu Boden. "Könnt ihr Jungs mir bitte sagen, was hier vor sich geht?" Harry, der in der Nacht zuvor als Junge zu Bett gegangen war, trug nur seine Pyjamahose.

Seamus sagte: "Mein Gott, Harry, sind dir die Dinger über Nacht gewachsen?"

"Was ist mir gewachsen? Ron-"

"Schau nach unten, Harry", sagte Ron. Er hatte eine seltsame Mischung aus Entsetzen, Ehrfurcht und Lust auf seinem Gesicht. Harry schaute nach unten. Seine Schreie erschütterten den Gryffindorturm.

Ron sah nun vollkommen geschockt aus. "Harry, bist du... überall so?" Er blickte bedeutungsvoll nach unten. Harry fingerte ungeschickt an seiner Hose herum und schaute nach. Der-Junge-der-lebt fiel prompt in tiefe Ohnmacht.

xXx

Als Harry zu sich kam, beugte sich eine geschockt aussehende McGonagall über ihn. "Potter, geht es Ihnen... gut?"

"Professor, ich bin kein Mädchen. Ich bin ein Junge. Ein JUNGE!!!"

"Na, na, Potter, wir bringen Sie zu Dumbledore, ich bin sicher, er kann alles in Ordnung bringen." Sie reichte Harry einen Morgenmantel und befahl seinen Kameraden scharf, sich umzudrehen. Als er angezogen war, folgte er McGonagall zu Dumbledores Büro.

"Professor, Potter ist hier, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen", sagte McGonagall und Harry schlurftegedemütigt aussehend in den Raum.

"Harry, was gibt es- MERLIN'S BART!"

"Es war vermutlich ein Geschlechtsumwandlungstrank", erklärte McGonagall Dumbledore, während Harry jammerte. "Ich kann mir nichts anderes denken, das so etwas verursachen würde."

Dumbledore streichelte gedankenversunken über seinen Bart. "Augenscheinlich hat Voldemort die Prophezeiung etwas wörtlich genommen."

"Ich habe ja immer gesagt, dass der Mann von Pina Coladas zu angetan ist."

Harry saß benommen da, während die Professoren Theorien austauschten. Er war ein Mädchen. Ein _Mädchen_. Warum, verdammt noch mal, würde jemand ihm das antun?

"Professor, warum, verdammt noch mal, würde mir jemand das antun?"

"Ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke, Potter!"

"Offensichtlich hat Voldemort gedacht, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, würdest du keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen."

"WAS?! Das ist das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe!"

"Ziemlich. Jetzt geh dich anziehen und geh zum Frühstück hinunter, Harry, alles wird in Ordnung gebracht werden."

Harry blickte Dumbledore flehend an, bevor er das Büro verließ.

xXx

Als Harry auf die Große Halle zulief, hörte er Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme: "Achtung, Achtung."

Harry erstarrte. Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein!!

"Einer unser Schüler wurde einer... Art Verwandlung unterzogen. Es wäre sehr wünschenswert, wenn ihr diesen Schüler ganz normal behandeln würdet, da er dieser Verwandlung nicht willentlich unterzogen wurde."

Harry sagte ein stummes Gebet für seine Würde auf, als er in die Große Halle ging.

Draco Malfoy saß am Slytherintisch und aß sein Frühstück. _Ich frage mich, wer es ist_, dachte er. _Ich wette, jemand hat einen Erstklässler versehentlich in ein Schwein verwandelt... das wäre urkomisch_... Er schaute zu den Türen, als ein sehr hübsches Mädchen in die Halle kam. Die graue Schulhose saß tief auf ihren Hüften, das Button-Down-Shirt spannte über ihrer Brust, und ihr Umhang schleifte auf dem Boden. Sie kam ihm sehr bekannt vor...

Er erkannte es exakt im selben Moment wie alle anderen. Jeder in der Großen Halle schnappte auf einmal nach Luft, und das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht wurde ständig breiter und breiter. _Ach du Scheiße... ist das POTTER? Oh, das ist Gold wert, das ist brillant... Ich glaube an Gott!_

Währenddessen setzte Harry sich zwischen Ron und Hermine und begann, seinen Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen. "Ich bin tot, Leute. Ich bin tot, ich bin tot, ich bin tot..."

"Oh, Kopf hoch, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie war von seiner Verwandlung durch Ron vorgewarnt worden. "Ein Mädchen zu sein, ist gar nicht so schlecht."

"Ich bin KEIN Mädchen, Herm! Und übrigens, ich habe mir deine Schuhe ausgeliehen."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nun, keine von meinen haben gepasst!", verteidigte Harry sich.

"Ich werde dieses Wochenende mit dir shoppen gehen", sagte Hermine entschieden.

"Herm, zum letzten Mal, _ich bin kein Mädchen. _Ich werde keine Mädchenklamotten kaufen."

"Oh, es wird lustig werden, Harry. Und selbst, wenn du sonst nichts kaufst, du brauchst einen BH."

"W-was? Wie bitte?", stotterte Harry. "Ich brauche keinen BH!", rief er ungehalten aus.

"Harry, mein Lieber, sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf. Und manchmal, ähem... kannst du mit ihnen die Temperatur anzeigen. Wie zum Beispiel, wenn jemand friert. Besonders durch ein weißes Shirt." Sie blickte bedeutungsvoll nach unten auf seine Brust. Harry sah ebenfalls nach unten, fluchte und verschränkte die Arme.

xXx

Auf dem Weg zu**r** Zaubertränkeklasse hörte Harry zufällig Seamus und Dean sprechen. Von dem bizarren Instinkt überkommen, ihrem Geschwätz zuzuhören, blieb Harry ein wenig zurück und belauschte sie.

"Seamus, ich mochte die Art, wie du heute mit Harry geflirtet hast, wirklich nicht."

"Oh, komm schon, Dean, du weißt, dass ich nicht so gepolt bin. Und außerdem flirte ich gerne. Es liegt in meiner Natur."

"Nun, ich mag es nicht! Kannst du nicht bitte einfach... aufhören?"

"Okay, okay. Aber nur für dich. Aber hör mal, wie könnte ich daneben stehen und zusehen, wie Harry sich in ein Mädchen verwandelt, ohne ihn damit zu ärgern?"

Harry stöhnte und ging davon, während er versuchte, die mädchenhafte Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die sagte: Da geht definitiv etwas vor sich...

Malfoy sah Harry auf das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zugehen und ergriff seine Chance.

"Hey, Potter-"

"_Nicht, jetzt, Malfoy_."

"Oh, was ist los? PMS?"

"_Ich sagte, nicht jetzt_."

"Du siehst heute flott aus. Passiert das auch, wenn du ärgerlich bist?"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Harry und widerstand dem Drang, ihm in die Eier zu treten, als er in Zaubertränke ging. Dann hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die sagte: "Jesus Christus, sieh dir diesen Hintern an!" Harry knurrte drohend und setzte sich hin.

xXx

Snape ging in seine Zaubertränkeklasse in den Kerkern. Er hatte das Frühstück an diesem Morgen verpasst, weil er einen Bericht für den Orden geschrieben hatte, und freute sich nicht auf die zusätzliche Erschöpfung durch das Unterrichten rauflustiger Sechstklässler. Und er war definitiv nicht auf das vorbereitet, was er sah, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat.

"POTTER?!"

"Ja, Sir?", antwortete Harry mürrisch.

"P-Potter, sind Sie das?"

"Ja, _Sir_", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, sich für einen Angriff sarkastischer Kommentare zusammenreißend. Aber zu jedermanns Überraschung murmelte Snape bloß: "Entschuldigen Sie mich, Klasse", und eilte in sein Büro.

Nachdem Snape die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, ließ er sich schwer in seinen schwarzen Ledersessel fallen, der anwendungsspezifisch von Terrence Conran kreiert worden war- großartiger Kerl- wie auch immer!

_Wieso hat mir der Dunkle Lord nicht GESAGT, dass er vorhatte, den Trank bei Potter zu benutzen?!?! Oh lieber Gott... Ich werde beschuldigt werden... Ich werde rausgeschmissen werden... Ich werde in Arrest gesteckt werden! Moment... Niemand weiß, dass ich das war. Das ist richtig! Einfach cool bleiben und alles bestreiten! Richtig! Alles bestreiten... und ein schönes, langes Gespräch mit dem geschmacklosen Parselmund, dem Dunklen Lord, führen. Ich meine, komm schon. Chintz? Das ist schon seit Jahren out!_

xXx

A/N: Crouching Tigerlily: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha. Vundervoller Schatz! Ich liebe ihn! Er liebt mich! WIR lieben ihn!!!!! Ah, die Freude am Harry-Quälen...

LadyVerse: Nun, das war lustig. Glaubt mir, ich hege dieselben Gefühle wie meine hervorragende Kollegin, Crouching Tigerlily. Ich denke, ich mag Snape am meisten. Yay, Bosheit!

Ü/N: Revieeeeeeews? -liebguck-


	4. Gucci und BHGeier

**Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution**

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, es gehört uns nicht, tschüss

A/N: Ihr habt vielleicht das Fehlen von der Sirius-technischen Angst bemerkt. Das ist einfach so, weil diese Fic, obwohl wir sehr um Sirius trauern, eine reine Komödie sein soll und da ist es nicht wirklich angebracht, dass Harry die ganze verdammte Story hindurch depressiv ist.

Wollt ihr was Verrücktes wissen? Eine von uns ist Engländerin und die andere ist Amerikanerin! YAY! Postet Reviews und ratet, welche welche ist!

Ü/N: Lang, lang ist's her... Viel Spaß mit diesem Chappie! )

xXx

Kapitel 4: Gucci und BH-Geier

_Okay, ich werde ein langes Gespräch mit dem "Dunklen Lord" führen müssen_, dachte Snape. _Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum er mich nicht in seinen Plan eingeweiht hat! Traut er mir nicht?! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich diesen Bastard mögen würde, aber... es ist doch nett, hin und wieder eine kleine Anerkennung zu bekommen. Auch wenn ich gegen ihn arbeite!_

Als er das gesagt (oder vielmehr gedacht) hatte, apparierte er auf der Stelle in Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, keinen Witz zu machen, als er sah, dass der berüchtigte Sitzsack jetzt orange geworden war. Mit Blümchenmuster. _Ohh, die Menschheit!_, dachte er verzweifelt, als er den Dunklen Lord umrundete.

"Wieso habt Ihr mir nicht GESAGT, dass Ihr den Trank bei Potter benutzen wolltet!", rief Snape und stampfte bockig mit dem Fuß auf.

_Oh, verdammt, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht_, sorgte Voldemort sich, und dachte schnell nach. Er entschied, dass die Wahrheit vermutlich die beste Erklärung wäre.

"Nun, ich dachte, dass du, wenn du es gewusst hättest, befürchtet hättest, du könntest deinen Job verlieren´ oder anderen Irrsinn", sagte er gestikulierend.

"Nun, das bin ich. Wie kann ich beweisen, dass ich unschuldig bin? Ich bin derjenige, der ihm am nächsten ist, UND ich bin der Zaubertränkemeister", antwortete Snape. "Alles deutet auf mich."

"Ähmmmmmmmmmm..." Voldemort dachte nach, wobei er ein bisschen verlegen aussah. "Behaupte, dass du unschuldig bist."

"Ihr habt das nicht durchdacht, oder, mein Lord?"

"Warum- NATÜRLICH habe ich das, Severus!", rief Voldemort entrüstet, wobei er die Augen aufriss. "Wie kannst du es wagen, den Mann mit dem Sitzsack und dem Pina Colada anzuzweifeln!"

"Natürlich nicht, mein Lord", sagte Snape leise, wobei er so aussah, als wäre ihm übel. "Ihr habt einen exzellenten Geschmack sowohl bei Drinks als auch...", er holte tief Luft, "bei der Einrichtung."

_Ich kann nicht GLAUBEN, dass ich diese Worte gerade habe aus meinem Mund kommen lassen. Ich bin für alle Zeiten beschämt._

In diesem Moment betraten Lucius und McNair das Arbeitszimmer und ließen sich nieder. Sie waren zum wöchentlichen Todessertreffen etwas früh dran. Lucius starrte abgelenkt auf seine Hände, da er gerade eine Maniküre bekommen hatte, und bewunderte nun, wie glatt und glänzend seine Nägel waren.

Severus drehte sich um, um aus dem Raum zu rauschen, da fiel sein Blick zufällig auf Lucius Füße.

"Mein Gott, Lucius, sind das Gucci?"

"Warum, ja, sie sind es." Er sah ein bisschen erfreut aus, dass Severus seine Schuhe bemerkt hatte.

"Die sind verdammt schön! Woher hast du sie?"

"Oh, Gucci London. Sie hatten dieses Wochenende einen ganz fabelhaften Schlussverkauf."

Snape sah erfreut aus. "Oooh, wie viel Prozent Rabatt? 25?"

"40!"

Snape keuchte vor Überraschung. "40?! Du großer Gott, Liebling, ich muss gehen!" Und mit einem Luftkuss und einem mädchenhaften Winken war er verschwunden. Lucius winkte zurück und seufzte.

McNair setzte eine unerträgliche Klatschbasen-Stimme auf und flüsterte: "Ooh... Jemand mag dich!"

"Oh, halt die Klappe, McNair!", schnappte Lucius- aber er wand sich auf seinem Stuhl. Nur ein wenig.

xXx

Hermine zerrte Harry an seinem Ärmel seines lächerlich großen T-Shirts in Richtung von "Elphabas Geheimnis", die führende Zaubermarke für Damenunterwäsche.

"Hermine! Zum letzten Mal! Ich werde mir KEINE Frauenklamotten kaufen! Ich will nicht sexy aussehen! Ich will, dass niemand meine... nun... meine... meine Vorderseite bemerkt!"

"Harry, ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du siehst selbst in dieser Hose sexy aus, und um deine Brüste nicht zu bemerken... nun, sie sind irgendwie schwer zu übersehen."

"Wie kann ich in dieser Hose sexy aussehen? Sie ist ausgebeult!"

"Sie sitzt sehr tief auf deiner Hüfte, Harry. Schau nach unten und du wirst es sehen."

Harry gehorchte und seine Augen begannen, zu tränen.

"Harry! Was ist los?", sagte Hermine mit Besorgnis.

"Ich- ich kann nicht an ihnen vorbeigucken!", stieß Harry hervor, und fragte sich innerlich, warum er so launisch war.

"Oh, na, na, Harry", sagte Hermine tröstend. "Wir werden dir einen hübschen BH kaufen, der sie unter Kontrolle bringen wird."

Harry schniefte und betrat "Elphabas Geheimnis".

Nun, Harry war schon mal in Kleidungsgeschäften gewesen. In ziemlich vielen, um genau zu sein. Aber nichts, nicht einmal sich mit Voldemort zu duellieren (fünf Mal!), hätte ihn auf den Horror von BH-Verkäuferinnen vorbereiten können. Sie fielen in Horden über ihn her, wie Geier mit Maßbändern.

"Willkommen in "Elphabas Geheimnis"!", sagte eine von ihnen süßlich. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Hermine übernahm sofort die Führung und sagte: "Meine Freundin, ähm... Harriet hier, will einen BH kaufen, weiß aber seine Größe nicht- ähm, ihre, meine ich."

"Nun, das haben wir gleich in Ordnung gebracht, meine Liebe! Komm einfach hierher und ich werde dich ausmessen!" Harry wimmerte ein wenig, als die Hexe das Maßband um seine Brust legte.

"Hm, schauen wir mal... 75... DDD."

"DDD!", rief Hermine laut. Die Köpfe aller anderen Frauen drehten sich um, Harry mit größtem Neid anschauend. Harry bemerkte zu spät, dass Parvati und Lavender (die sich in der AA-Abteilung umgeschaut hatten) ihn ebenfalls mit Ehrfurcht beobachteten. Plötzlich giggelten sie beide los und rannten aus dem Laden.

"Hermine", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die von leiser Wut erfüllt war.

"Ja, Harry?", sagte sie fröhlich.

"Bring mich in die Umkleide. JETZT."

Hermine brachte ihn in die Umkleide und reichte ihm einige Sport-BHs zum Anprobieren. "Du wirst sie fürs Quidditch brauchen, Harry", sagte sie.

"Warum?"

"Sie hüpfen", sagte sie bloß. Harry brauchte eine Weile, aber dann kapierte er es.

Nach seinem fünften Sport-BH sagte Harry: "Ich mag die irgendwie. Sie... flachen sie irgendwie ein bisschen ab."

"Das ist wunderbar, Harry, wir werden einen Haufen von denen kaufen."

Als Hermine loslief, um mehr BHs zu holen, fand Harry sich in einen Spiegel schauend wieder. Durch sein immer noch männliches Gehirn beeinflusst, erkannte er, dass er gar nicht schlecht aussah. Irgendwie sogar heiß. Ich meine, er hatte hübsche Beine und einen flachen Bauch und WIRKLICH große-

_Oh... mein... Gott... Hab ich mich gerade selber... abgecheckt? AAAAAHHHH!_

Als Hermine einige Minuten später zurückkehrte, saß Harry in einer Ecke der Umkleide und wippte vor und zurück, während er murmelte: "Ich checke mich nicht ab, ich checke mich nicht ab, ich checke mich nicht ab…"

"Harry, ich denke, du solltest dir einen von diesen kaufen", sagte Hermine und hielt einen rosa Balconetta-BH hoch.

"Jasicherwasauchimmer, _bring mich einfach raus hier_!", antwortete Harry, von der ganzen Erfahrung extrem verstört. Hermine gehorchte, bezahlte rasch und zerrte Harry in Richtung von _Pacific Clothing_.

Eine Weile danach traf sich das Paar mit Ron in den _Drei Besen_. Harry hatte, aufgrund von Hermines Beharrlichkeit, widerwillig zugestimmt, eine enge Hüfthose zu tragen, und versuchte vergeblich, sie mit einem weißen T-Shirt zu bedecken. Zu Harrys Unglück hatte Hermine dieses gekauft, und es war nicht so ausgebeult, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Ron hatte die Verwandlung nicht so aufgenommen, wie Harry gehofft hatte. Er schien ein wenig benommen und hörte einfach nicht auf, Harry wie ein Mädchen zu behandeln. Was, wenn man die Umstände beachtete, aus Rons Sicht Sinn machte, aber, weil Harry dies bestritt, brachte ihn sein Freund zur Verzweiflung.

Harry ließ sich nieder und Rons Augen weiteten sich. "Harry... du siehst... wow... ich meine... _wow_..."

"Ja, Ron, ich weiß", murmelte Harry.

"Aber ernsthaft... w-"

"Ja, Ron!", schnappte Hermine. "Wow. Ich weiß."

"Kein Grund, bissig zu werden", sagte Ron sauer. "Harry ist jetzt ein Mädchen. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, ein wenig neben mir zu stehen."

"Ron!", jammerte Harry. "Zum letzten Mal, ich bin KEIN Mädchen! Ich sage dir doch, dass das nur für eine kurze Zeit ist! Warum bist du so taktlos?" Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte Harry sich, als ob er losweinen müsse.

"Ich schließe mein Plädoyer ab", sagte Ron einfach.

Harry wimmerte und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Armen.

xXx

A/N: Wir wollen nur jedem versichern, dass dies definitiv KEINE Harry/Ron-Fic wird. Das ist NICHT unser Ship. Es ist einfach nur gruselig. Oh, und wir wissen, dass Hermine ein wenig zu mädchenhaft ist, aber es passt in dieser Fic, dass Harry jemand hat, der ihn in feminine Dinge einführt.

LadyVerse: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Das war lustig! Ich liebe es, Harry leiden zu lassen! Und ebenso die Wichtel in meinem Kopf. (Für die ich übrigens ein Kartenhaus baue... Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber es ist ein Insider! Die dürfen verrückt sein! Hört auf, mich zu ärgern!)

CrouchingTigerlily: Heh, heh, heh. Jeder, der schon mal von einer der Verkäuferinnen in Victoria's Secret aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen worden ist, wird den Horror der 'BH-Geier' verstehen können. wimmert WARUM? Wieso sind sie so versessen darauf, dich auszumessen und dir überteuerte BHs zu verkaufen? WARUM????????????????????????? PS: Die kleinen Leute in meinem Kopf grüßen euch und sind ein wenig sauer auf LadyVerses Wichtel, weil sie angeboten haben, ihren Wohnraum (CrouchingTigerlilys Kopf) zu teilen, doch die Wichtel haben sie (wie Snobs!) abgewiesen.

Ü/N: Und ein weiteres Chapter ist vollbracht! Aber, mal ganz ehrlich, so eine gute Story zu übersetzen, macht lange nicht so viel Spaß, wenn man so wenig Reviews kriegt. Ich WEISS, dass mehr als 200 Leute diese Story auf lesen, und ich WEISS, dass es insgesamt noch viel mehr sind, und ich will euch alle ganz lieb bitten, mir gaaaaanz viele Reviews zu schreiben! Dann kommt das nächste Chapter auch schneller!


	5. Der Auszug

**Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution**

Disclaimer: Bitte verklagt uns nicht! Unsere hübschen Klamotten sind noch im Wäschetrockner...

A/N: Wir sind solche Deppen... Tut uns Leid, Leute, wir erkennen jetzt, dass Snape nicht direkt von Hogwarts zu Voldemort apparieren kann. Bringt uns nicht um! Wir haben bloß eine gegenseitige Lizenz zum Töten.

Ü/N: Was soll ich sagen? Was kann ich zu meiner Entschuldigung vorbringen außer dass mir diese FF völlig entfallen war? Nun… °lange Liste mit Entschuldigungen hervorkramt° Ich glaube, ich finde keine… also sage ich einfach: Viel Spaß mit diesem Chappie!

xXx

Kapitel 5: Der Auszug

_Er saß in einer Chicago Blues Bar. __Es war zwei Uhr morgens und er nippte an seinem Martini an einem Ecktisch, während er düster auf die Bühne starrte. Er beobachtete, wie der blonde Pianist lächelte und seine große Sonnenbrille zurechtrückte. Seine Finger verweilten für einen Augenblick über den elfenbeinenen Tasten, dann stimmte er eine wunderschöne Melodie an._

"_I see…trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world…"_

_Harry wirbelte seinen Drink herum und sog neckisch an einer Olive, während er den Pianisten verführerisch anblickte. Er wünschte sich, dass er seine Sonnenbrille abnehmen und seine bodenlosen grauen Augen zeigen würde. Der Pianist jedoch schien blind gegenüber seiner Avancen zu sein. Der Pianist beendete sein Lied und grinste, während er sich ins Publikum lehnte und nach Wünschen fragte. Harry rief dem Pianisten zu: "Wie wäre es mit 'I can't stop loving you'?" Endlich schob Draco seine Sonnenbrille tiefer und zwinkerte. Er sagte langsam: "Das ist für dich, mein Schöner..." und stimmte das Lied an..._

xXx

"AHHHH!!"

Harry erwachte mit Karacho. Seine Träume wurden seit neuestem immer merkwürdiger. Warum die Piano Bar? Und WIESO der amerikanische Musiker?? Als seine Augen klar wurden, sah er McGonagall, die komisch auf ihn herabblickte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", fragte sie.

"Ja, bestens, Professor", sagte er, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend. "Ähm, warum sind Sie hier?"

"Nun, Potter, es ist wirklich nicht ideal für Sie, sich jeden Tag hinter den Vorhängen Ihres Bettes an- und ausziehen zu müssen. Also werden wir Sie vorläufig in den Mädchenschlafsaal umsiedeln."

"WAS? Aber Professor-", stotterte er.

"Kein Aber, Potter. Es spielt keine Rolle, wie machohaft Sie innerlich sein mögen, äußerlich sind Sie mit größter Sicherheit eine Frau. Deshalb gehören Sie in die Mädchenschlafsäle." Sie verließ den Raum, die Tür mit einem Klicken schließend. Harry seufzte, griff sich einen BH aus seinem Koffer und begann, zu packen.

Eine Weile später (als Harry angezogen war) kam Ron vorbei, um Harry zu helfen, seine letzten Sachen zu packen. Ron langweilte sich sehr schnell und begann, Harrys Koffer durchzuwühlen. Zufällig stolperte er über Harrys Balconetta-BH (ganz am Boden des Koffers, seit Hermine ihn gekauft hatte) und hielt ihn hoch, während er sagte: "_So _sieht also ein BH aus..."

"RON!", schrie Harry und wurde knallrot im Gesicht, während er ihn Ron wegschnappte. "Ich kann es nicht glauben", rügte er ihn und packte ihn wieder an seinen ordentlichen Platz (ganz am Boden des Koffers).

"Was? Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen BH gesehen", sagte Ron schuldbewusst. "Jungs werden immer Jungs sein... nun, manche werden zu Mädchen", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, während Harry kreischte und ein Kissen nach ihm warf.

"Harry", sagte Ron, der sehr unbehaglich aussah. "Kann ich... du weißt schon... ihn sehen?"

"Was sehen, Ron?"

"Na ja, weißt du... den... BH... den du trägst..." Er war jetzt vollkommen rot- was sich furchtbar mit seinem Haar biss.

"RON!!", kreischte Harry (schon wieder). "Es ist, na ja... es ist sowieso nur ein Sport-BH und NEIN!"

"Na ja, es ist nicht so, als ob... ich meine, ich bin nicht in dich verknallt oder so, es ist bloß, ich habe noch nie vorher einen gesehen, wenn ihn... tatsächlich ein Mädchen trägt. Eigentlich, ich meine, irgendwie, bin ich ein bisschen verknallt in-"

"Hermine, Hermine, ja, ich weiß", seufzte Harry.

"Woher weißt du das?!", fragte Ron ungläubig.

"Mädchen wissen diese Dinge, Ron- WHOA!" Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln, dann verbesserte er sich: "_Ich _weiß diese Dinge."

Ron versuchte (erfolglos), ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Okay, Harry. Sag es ihr einfach nicht, ja?"

"Klar", antwortete Harry und versuchte, seinen Koffer hochzuheben. Leider war jedoch die Vorderseite seines Körpers im Weg und darüber hinaus hatte er seinen Machobizeps verloren. Er hievte ihn hoch... und …und machte schlapp.

"Hier, lass mich dir helfen", sagte Ron und hob ihn mit nichts mehr als einem Grunzen hoch. Harry funkelte Ron mit größtem Neid an, doch Ron lächelte nur.

"Hey, sieh es positiv, Harry. Immerhin ist das das Ende eines Streits darum, wer den größeren Schniedelwutz hat", sagte er, während er es schaffte, ein vollkommen ernstes Gesicht zu behalten.

Harry rollte nur die Augen und murmelte: "Jungs."

xXx

Draco spazierte in die Große Halle, geistesabwesend einen seiner Lieblings-Muggelsongs singend, "Hit the Road, Jack". Er hatte einen verrückten Onkel, der in Amerika lebte, und trotz seiner Reinbluterziehung glaubte er, dass er jede Art von Musik würdigen konnte, ob es nun die Schicksalsschwestern oder Ray Charles waren. Als er den Gryffindortisch passierte, die ganze Zeit singend, warf Potter ihm einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick zu. Er verstand nicht, wieso. _Oh na ja..._

Draco war überrascht, zu sehen, dass Potter sein unbändiges Haar diesen Morgen gebürstet hatte. Es war zwar immer noch durcheinander, aber... irgendwie elegant, und es fiel auf eine sehr attraktive Art in seine Augen... _NEIN! Nein, verdammt, ich verliebe mich nicht in den Jungen-der-lebte in weiblicher Form! _Er wagte einen Blick zurück und bemerkte sofort die Schwellung von Harrys Ausschnitt über seinem Shirt.

_Oh Gott. Vater in einem Tanga, Vater in einem Tanga, Vater in einem Tanga..._

Als Harry an seinem Fruchtsalat nuckelte, hörte er etwas ziemlich Merkwürdiges. Etwas extrem Merkwürdiges, um genau zu sein. Malfoy, so schien es, sang ein Lied. Ein Lied von Ray Charles... derselbe Ray Charles, der "What a Wonderful World" gesungen hatte.

"Hat Malfoy grade einen Muggelsong gesungen?", fragte Hermine und blickte merkwürdig zurück auf den Slytherintisch, wo man die schwache Melodie von "Hit the Road, Jack" immer noch hören konnte.

"_Ich habe es nicht bemerkt_", sagte Harry spitz, während er den Gedanken zu ignorieren versuchte, dass Malfoy eine recht nette Baritonstimme hatte.

xXx

_Gott, es ist gut, endlich von diesen beiden loszukommen!_

Draco stolzierte mürrisch den Flur hinunter, nachdem er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Kopf explodieren würde, würde er sich mit noch einer von Crabbe und Goyles idiotischen Fragen auseinandersetzen müssen.

Er betrat die Bibliothek und überflog die Büchertitel, auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem, in dem er sich vergraben konnte. Dann stach ihm ein sehr... faszinierender Titel ins Auge.

_Muggelführer und ihre friedliche Koexistenz mit mystischen Fischen- eine Studie_

_Was zum...?_

Er griff nach dem Buch, doch im selben Moment griff eine sehr kleine, zierliche Hand nach demselben Titel. _Aah, wer sonst, außer dem Jungen-der-lebte-in-weiblicher-Form?_

"Aah", sagte Malfoy gedehnt, "wer sonst, außer dem Jungen-der-lebte-in-weiblicher-Form?"

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", schnappte Harry, deutlich versuchend, etwas Kraft in seine hohe Stimme zu legen.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", entgegnete Draco in einer Michael-Jackson-Stimme.

Harrys Augen verengten sich, als er das Buch an sich zog. "Verpiss dich, Malfoy! Was willst du mit einem Buch über amerikanische Präsidenten und ihrer Besessenheit mit Meereskreaturen?"

"Wie witzig, ich wollte dich gerade dasselbe fragen, Potter! Nun, ich hatte das Buch zuerst... GIB es mir!"

"Dieses Verhalten funktioniert vielleicht bei deiner Mutter, aber nicht bei mir! Verstehst du, _ich _habe nicht den Eindruck, dass sich die Welt nur um dich dreht…"

"Gib mir einfach das Buch, Potter!"

"Nein!", kreischte Harry, einmal mehr an dem Buch zerrend. Sie zogen beide in einem sehr merkwürdigen Tauziehen an dem Buch. Bis Madam Pince schrie: "KÄMPFEN! IN DER BIBLIOTHEK?!"

"Entschuldigung, Madam Pince", sagten beide ängstlich.

"RAUS! RAUS!", schrie sie. Dann verhexte sie das Buch so, dass es ihnen auf die Köpfe schlug, als sie aus der Bibliothek rannten.

xXx

A/N: Wir sind uns bewusst, dass es in diesem Kapitel eine Menge unnützer Dinge gibt. Wir machen den Film "Ray" dafür verantwortlich. Und falls sich irgendjemand über den Buchtitel wundert, da gibt es diesen Bushismus:

"Ich glaube immer noch, dass Menschen und Fische friedlich koexistieren können."

Unwichtiger Kram.


	6. Das große Konversationskapitel

**Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution**

**Disclaimer: **(Setzt hier einen geistreichen Disclaimer ein... Oh, Scheiß drauf. Uns gehört nichts im Harry-Potter-Universum, und deshalb auch nichts in der Story. Den Plotmangel und die BH-Geier ausgenommen.)

A/N: Es tut uns Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, das Kapitel zu posten, aber wir hatten Proben, Aufführungen, Hausaufgaben, Abschlussprüfungen, und eine ganze Liste mit noch zu erledigenden Dingen. Vielen, vielen Dank an unsere lieben Reviewer! Wir lieben euch! (Nur, um die Dinge zu klären, das IST definitiv eine Harry/Draco-Fic. Wir wissen die verschiedenen Sichtweisen und Geschmäcker der Leute, was Pairings betrifft, zu schätzen, aber unsere persönliche Vorliebe ist Harry/Draco. Wir entschuldigen uns, falls wir das nicht klar gesagt haben, aber lebt weiter und LEBT damit.)

Kapitel 6: Das große Konversationskapitel (originell, was?)

Harry packte seinen Koffer im Mädchenschlafsaal aus. Hermine leistete ihm Gesellschaft, die, weit davon entfernt, seine mürrische Ungehaltenheit zu teilen, die ziemlich aufgeregt bei der Aussicht war, einen Mitbewohner zu haben, der, ihren eigenen Worten nach, keine dumme Tussi war.

"So", sagte Hermine fröhlich, während sie Harrys Klamotten zusammenfaltete. "Magst du irgendwen?"

"Oh, jede Menge Leute", sagte Harry abwesend- er war sich der Wortbedeutung gar nicht bewusst. "Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville..."

"Nein, Harry!", rügte Hermine. "Ich meine MÖGEN wie..."

"Oh", murmelte Harry und wurde rot. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Nun, lass uns mit den Grundlagen anfangen. Wen findest du körperlich attraktiv? Den Charakter gar nicht miteinbezogen."

"Gar nicht?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Gar nicht. Lass uns mit Gryffindor beginnen."

"Nun... Ich denke, sie sehen alle recht gut aus..." Harry konnte sich für das Gesprächsthema schnell erwärmen und sagte: "Sie haben diese Art Abercrombie-Blick (1) drauf..."

"Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Ich denke immer, dass es, wenn sie alle gleichzeitig in eine Kamera schauen würden, für die Vogue reichen würde."

"Definitiv", stimmte Harry zu.

"Also, was ist mit Ravenclaw?"

"Nun, Roger Davies und Terry Boot."

"Gute Wahl, aber ich würde Davies vorziehen, wenn ich wählen müsste."

"Wirklich? Ich würde Boot bevorzugen."

"Na ja, er schaut mir immer auf die Brust, wenn ich rede."

Harry blinzelte und schaute verletztdrein. "... Er hat mir gesagt, er hätte Nackenschmerzen."

"Oh, Harry."

Sie saßen schweigend da, bis Hermine sagte: "Was ist mit Hufflepuff?"

Harry blinzelte nochmals und sagte: "Was ist mit Hufflepuff?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und sagte: "Justin ist süß..."

"Ja, gut, ist er, aber trotzdem."

"Okay, Harry, jetzt geht's ans Eingemachte... Slytherin."

"Niemand", sagte Harry ein bisschen zu schnell. Er sah sie verschlagen an.

Hermine war viel zu schlau, um auf Harrys Trick hereinzufallen und blieb beharrlich. "Komm schon, Harry, du kannst es mir erzählen, ich weiß, dass du auf jemanden stehst..."

"NEIN! Ich bin in niemanden aus Slytherin verknallt! Von mir aus können sie alle zur Hölle fahren! Vor allem Malfoy!"

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen, schwieg aber, sodass Harry einen Wortschwall losließ.

"Na ja, er kriecht Snape immer in den Arsch, und er kriegt immer gute Noten, ich meine, warum sollte er mit diesem dummen Bad-Boy-Gehabe immer durchkommen und WARUM HAT ER RAY CHARLES GESUNGEN? Ich meine, was ist los mit ihm? Wenn man ein böser Reinblut-Bastard sein will, dann soll man ein böser Reinblut-Bastard sein, gottverdammt noch mal! Und er streckt seinen kleinen Finger weg, wenn er Tee trinkt, SEINEN VERDAMMTEN KLEINEN FINGER! Wie aristokratisch kann man sein? Greif dir das blöde Ding und trink es! Oh, und ich HASSE es, wie er immer mit seinem Haar herumspielt! Ich meine, gut, es ist hinreißend und alles und fällt immer genau an die richtige Stelle und leuchtet, wenn die Sonne... Ich meine... das ist, na ja... ja."

"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, Harry."

"Halt die Klappe, Hermine."

"Verleugnung, dein Name ist Harry."

"Halt die KLAPPE, Hermine!"

xXx

"Haben Muggel zwei Füße, Draco?"

"Bei allen heiligen Dingen und Ray Charles, Goyle!"

"Wer ist Ray Charles, Draco?"

"Bei allen heiligen Dingen und Jimi Hen- vergiss es."

"Nun, haben sie jetzt zwei Füße?"

"Ja, Goyle, haben sie."

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein Kopf explodieren müsste. Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, als Goyle sich zu Crabbe drehte und sagte: "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

"Also. Potter ist jetzt ein Mädchen", sagte Blaise.

"Mensch, Blaise", sagte Draco höhnisch lächelnd, "ich glaube, du gewinnst das Stellen-wir-das-Offensichtliche-fest-Spiel, das wir gerade spielen."

"Ich habe noch nie von diesem Spiel gehört, Draco", sagte Crabbe.

"Jesus Christus, Crabbe!", rief Draco aus.

"Was hab ich gemacht?", jammerte Crabbe.

"Und ein heißes Mädchen", fuhr Blaise fort, als ob die Konversation nicht brutal von einem Einschub an wahlloser Dummheit unterbrochen worden wäre.

"Blaise!", sagte Draco. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das über einen Gryffindor gesagt hast!"

"Ein Gryffindor mit DDDs!"

"Verdammt noch mal, na und?"

"Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Draco. Ich habe gesehen, wie du Potter anschaust. "Ich weiß, dass du..." Blaise unterbrach sich, während er nach der korrekten Formulierung suchte. "... so etwas willst."

"Wirklich, Blaise, du liegst gänzlich und vollkommen falsch! Ich finde ihn Schrägstrich sie nicht im Entferntesten attraktiv! Tatsächlich, ist er Schrägstrich... oh, Scheiß drauf. Er kotzt mich an ohne Ende! Wie er immer so einen auf heilig macht und wie er Dumbledore immer in den Arsch kriecht und wie er immer so verdammt stromlinienförmig ist, wenn er fliegt! Und er ist so muggelisch... UND ER HÄLT SEINE GABEL IN SEINER FAUST! SEINER FAUST! Ich meine, hallo? Leg dir mal ein paar Manieren zu! Und er nimmt seine Feder immer mit der LINKEN HAND aus seiner Tasche, komm schon! Man sollte auch mal etwas Abwechslung haben! Und er trägt immer diese blöde Brille, als ob er nicht wüsste, dass sie seine herrlichen, geheimnisvollen, verdammt hinreißenden Smaragdaugen vollkommen verdeckt! Und er ist wirklich... na ja... er nervt mich wirklich. Ja."

"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, Draco."

"Halt die Klappe, Blaise."

"Verleugnung, dein Name ist Draco."

"Halt die KLAPPE, Crabbe! Jesus! Wann hast du so was ähnliches wie Verstand erworben?"

"Ich meine, hör auf, Draco, es ist wirklich offensichtlich-"

"Du auch, Goyle?"

"Du wirst es akzeptieren müssen, Kumpel", sagte Blaise überheblich. "Schau dir Crabbe und Goyle an. Sie sind so dumm wie Stroh und merken es."

"Halt die Klappe, Blaise."

"Wie dumm ist Stroh?"

"Bei allen heiligen Dingen und Barbara Streisand, Crabbe!"

"Was hab ich gemacht?"

xXx

A/N: LadyVerse sagt: Wow. Es hat wahnsinnig Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran, es zu lesen. Ich liebe Crabbe und Goyle!

CrouchingTigerlily sagt: Tee hee. Tee hee. Hahahaha. Ha. Es war so stark, das zu schreiben. Am Anfang hatten wir eine kleine Schreibblockade, bis dann plötzlich Ideen... sie strömten sie strömten sie strömten.

(1) Abercrombie ist eine englische Marke, die Klamotten für Jungs produziert^^

Ü/N: Ich muss gestehen, dass ich diese Story etwas vergessen hatte... aber ich würde sie bestimmt nicht mehr vergessen, wenn ihr mir mehr Reviews schreibt! ;)


	7. Ah, schaut euch die hübschen Hormone an!

Harry Potter and the Obvious Solution

Disclaimer: Okay, ernsthaft… uns GEHEN die witzigen Disclaimer AUS. Sie gehören uns nicht, sie sind der Besitz von J. K. Rowling, und sie ist der Besitz von Buddha/Gott/Allah/Brahmin/hier-Gottheit-einsetzen. VERFLUCHT SEIST DU, J K ROWLING!

A/N: Die lange Wartezeit zwischen den Kapiteln tut uns sehr Leid. Crouching Tigerlily ist für den Sommer nach England gegangen, und wir schreiben nur im Team. Ja, Leute, es ist wahr! LadyVerse ist der Ami! Und jetzt, unser neues Kapitel (endlich)!

Ü/N: Ja, ich lebe noch. Und ja, die Story wird weiterübersetzt, das nächste Chap ist schon fertig und wird bald bei meiner Beta Ria landen :)

Kapitel 7: Ahh… schaut euch die hübschen Hormone an!

"Hermine, sehe ich darin fett aus?"

"Das ist es. Du hast deine Verwandlung abgeschlossen."

"Wovon redest du? Ich will nur wissen, ob dieser Rock meine Schenkel dick aussehen lässt."

"Harry. Du denkst jetzt wie ein Mädchen."

"Hermine, das ist lächerl – HÖR AUF, MEINER FRAGE AUSZUWEICHEN!"

"NEIN, er lässt deine Schenkel nicht dick aussehen. Du siehst in allem, was du trägst, großartig aus!"

"Danke."

Harry drehte sich herum, um sich selbst in dem Ganzkörperspiegel zu inspizieren. Er trug einen niedlichen roten Tartanrock, einen roten Pullunder, der sein Dekolleté unterstrich, und zog gerade hinreißende, kleine schwarze Alice-Schuhe an. Seine Verwandlung war jetzt drei Wochen her und er hatte sich mehr für feminine Themen erwärmt. Hermine betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten, wühlte in ihrem Koffer, und holte ein Paar langer, schwarzer Socken hervor.

"Trag die, Harry. Sie werden mit deinen Schuhen süß aussehen."

Harry zog sie an und betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel.

"Denkst du, meine Beine sehen in ihnen kurz aus?"

"Nein, deine Beine sehen in ihnen süß aus."

"Aber ich bin so klein!"

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie groß du bist?"

"Ja, ich hab mich selbst ausgemessen."

"Und…"

Ein langes Schweigen herrschte.

"Eins neunundvierzig-dreiviertel", sagte Harry mit sehr leiser Stimme.

"Du bist kleiner als eins fünfzig!"

"UND DREIVIERTEL!"

xXx

"Harry, Kumpel, komm hier rüber!"

Harry drehte sich während des Frühstücks zum Ravenclawtisch, wo Roger Davies ihn herüberrief.

"Hermine! Er ruft mich rüber! Was soll ich tun?", flüsterte Harry drängend.

"Geh einfach und sprich mit ihm, Harry. Du wirst das hinkriegen", antwortete sie.

Harry sprang auf und ging eifrig zum Ravenclawtisch. "Hi Roger!", sagte er mit ein klein wenig zu viel Enthusiasmus. Aber nur ein bisschen.

Draco, der das Ganze vom Slytherintisch aus verstimmt beobachtete, dachte: Großer Gott, dieser Junge… Mädchen… Person besitzt keine Subtilität. Dann hörte er zufällig etwas von dem, was Harry sagte, und verschluckte sich an seinem kolumbianischen Röstkaffee… schwarz, kein Zucker.

"Oh mein Gott, hast du auch hart für Quidditch trainiert? Ich schwöre, jedes Mal, wenn ich vom Besen steige, bin ich so wund! Ich denke, die Trainings werden länger und länger. Du brauchst so viel Stehvermögen, um gut zu fliegen, du weißt, was ich meine?"

Davies sah mehr als etwas weggetreten aus. "Ähm, ja. Stehvermögen. Sicher."

Dracos Schock wuchs, als er weiter zuschaute. Harry benutzte jeden billigen Trick in jedem billigen Buch – das Vorlehnen, das Kichern, das süße, neckische Lächeln (das war zumindest das, was Draco sich vorstellte, das er tat) und das – großer Gott, hatte er seine Haare zurückgeworfen?

Am Gryffindortisch hatte Ron dasselbe bemerkt. Die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht war wirklich ziemlich komisch. Sein Gesicht wurde blass, sein Mund klappte auf und seine Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinem Haar. Er drehte sich langsam zu Hermine und sagte: "Er hat seine Haare zurückgeworfen."

"Oh, hat er das?", fragte Hermine lässig. "Das kleine Luder, er flirtet."

"Harry hat seine Haare für Roger Davies zurückgeworfen."

"Er ist ein Mädchen, Ron."

"Großer Gott."

"Beruhige dich, Ron."

"Mein bester Freund ist ein Mädchen! Er trägt Miniröcke und schwingt sowohl seinen Arsch als auch seine Haare für Roger Davies!"

"Vergiss seine Brüste nicht, Ron."

"Großer Gott."

Ron beobachtete den Ravenclawtisch, als Harry sich vorlehnte und einen großen Teil seines Ausschnitts dem Ravenclaw Quidditch Team entblößte. Ron konnte das erkennen, weil sie alle eine ähnliche Rotschattierung annahmen und an ihren Krägen zerrten.

"Nun, ich muss zu meinen Freunden gehen. Ciao, Roger!"

Harry rannte zurück zu Ron und Hermine, seine Brüste auf- und abhüpfend, was eine enorme Mehrheit der Großen Halle dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und den wunderschönen Anblick zu bewundern. Harry war sich dessen (natürlich) nicht bewusst und setzte sich einfach, mit einem ziemlich großen Grinsen im Gesicht, neben Hermine.

"Rat mal, wer mich gerade um ein Date gebeten hat!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich durch den Schock: "Aber – aber, ich meine, das ist toll, Harry, aber ich dachte, du würdest Boot lieber mögen?"

"Nun, er ist ein Perv –", Harry senkte die Stimme, "es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich mit Roger ausgehe, oder?"

"Was? Nein. Als ich gesagt habe, ich würde ihn mögen, habe ich das auf rein körperliche Weise gemeint, ich bin nicht aktiv hinter ihm her."

"Oh gut! Weil ich so aufgeregt bin und ich kann es nicht abwarten und ich denke, er mag mich vielleicht wirklich – oh, Hermine, was soll ich anziehen?"

xXx

Draco saß völlig elend auf einem bequemen Stuhl im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Was könnte es sein, fragte er sich, ich weiß! Ich brauche einen Drink!

Draco sprang auf. "Nun", sagte er, in die Hände klatschend, "ich brauche einen Drink!"

Blaise drehte sich mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck zu Draco. "Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach Potter und Davies hinterherspionieren willst?"

"Was! Das ist lächerlich! Mir ist nur nach etwas kolumbianischem Röstkaffee… schwarz, kein Zucker."

"Draco, das kannst du hier auch kriegen –"

"TSCHÜSS!"

Blaise drehte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle, wobei er aussah wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat. "Es ist offiziell", verkündete er. "Draco Alexander Malfoy mag Harry James Potter."

"Also ist Draco schwul?"

"Warum, Crabbe", erwiderte Blaise. "Das ist eigentlich sehr offensichtlich."

"Was ist offensichtlich?"

"Vergiss es."

xXx

Oh, scheiß drauf. Ich will einen Feuerwhiskey.

Draco saß an der Bar in den Drei Besen, darüber nachdenkend, wie er an Rosmerta vorbeikommen sollte. Er dachte gerade über den Imperiusfluch nach – nein, das ist ein viel zu großer Aufwand. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Harry und Roger herein und Draco erstarrte. Oh großer Gott, seht euch sein Outfit an! Er ist nackt vom Bauchnabel bis zu den Hüften! VOM BAUCHNABEL BIS ZU DEN HÜFTEN, SAGE ICH!

Harry trug einen sexy rosafarbenen Pullunder und eine sehr enge, dunkle Hüfthose, dazu hinreißende rosafarbene, flache Schuhe, die seine süße, kleine Körpergröße betonten. Draco schaute versteinert zu, als sie sich setzten und Roger bestellte. Einen Moment später war er geschockt, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Drinks Feuerwhiskeys waren.

"Ähm, Roger", sagte Harry schüchtern. "Ich bin noch nicht alt genug."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist schon okay", sagte Roger beruhigend.

Draco war paralysiert vor Zorn. Er versucht, Potter BETRUNKEN zu machen!, schrie er in seinem Kopf. Ich hätte daran denken sollen! Als das Date weiterging, geriet Draco mehr und mehr außer sich.

"Ich mag dein Oberteil wirklich", sagte Roger, während er intensiv auf Harrys Busen starrte.

"Ähm, danke", sagte Harry unbehaglich. "Hermine hat mich dazu gebracht, es zu tragen." Dachte Roger, er würde es nicht merken? Er war auch einmal ein Junge gewesen!

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass sie das getan hat, es hat einen wirklich netten Halsausschnitt." Damit hob er die Hand, um den oberen Teil von Harrys Shirt anzufassen. Harry sprang heftig auf, seinen Stuhl umwerfend.

"Oh, sieh dir das an, ich habe meinen Drink ausgetrunken, mussjetztgehentschüss!"

"Willst du keinen anderen –?"

"NEIN!"

"Nun, okay, ich bring dich heim."

Guter Junge – Mädchen… Person, dachte Draco, als er hinter ihnen herausging.

"Willst du rüber zur Heulenden Hütte?", fragte Roger, als sie durch das Dorf liefen.

"Ähm, nun, eigentlich… ich –", stammelte Harry.

"Dann komm", sagte Roger, Harry sachte mit seinen Händen steuernd (die sich ziemlich viel tiefer befanden als sie hätten sein sollen.)

Draco folgte ihnen verärgert (und heimlich).

xXx

Harry und Roger standen vor der Heulenden Hütte. Draco schaute ärgerlich von hinter einem Baum aus zu, als Roger immer mehr Annäherungsversuche startete. Harry sah von Minute zu Minute unbehaglicher aus.

"Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", sagte Roger, seine Arme besitzergreifend um Harrys Taille schlingend. Harry wand sich fort von ihm und sagte: "Es ist ein knarrendes altes Haus. Ich muss gehen."

Roger ergriff Harry an den Armen, drehte ihn herum und kam mit herausgestreckter Zunge näher. Harry quietschte und rannte den Hügel hinunter, auf das Dorf zu. Draco, von all der Aufregung erzürnt, folgte ihm.

Harry hielt an, um hinter den Drei Besen zu verschnaufen. Draco schlich sich hinter ihn und flüsterte: "Date läuft wohl nicht so gut?"

Harry kreischte und sagte: "Versteck mich!"

"Es ist okay, Davies ist nicht –"

"Harry?"

"Da ist er!", quiekte Harry verängstigt.

"Oh. Okay." Draco ergriff Harry bei seiner schmalen, grazilen Taille und platzierte ihn an der nächsten Wand. Dann schob er seinen Körper gegen Harrys und neigte den Kopf, somit eine leidenschaftliche Knutschsession vortäuschend.

Davies' Schritte kamen um die Ecke. "Schnell, fahr mit deiner Hand durch meine Haare." Harry gehorchte und sie warteten darauf, dass Roger vorbeilief. Erst dann wurde Harry sich der Situation bewusst Das war Malfoy. Draco Malfoys hochgewachsener, schlanker und muskulöser Körper war an seinen eigenen gepresst (und stieß dabei auf eine Menge Widerstand, wie ich hinzufügen sollte, von Harrys Oberkörper). Das ist seltsam, dachte er. Ich fühle keinen heißen, kochenden Hass. Kein Drang, den Furnunkulus-Fluch auszuführen. Nun, in der Tat, etwas ist heiß und kochend…

Draco währenddessen kämpfte darum, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er schloss die Augen, um dies einfacher zu machen. Das war, als sie hörten, wie Roger um die Ecke kam und sagte: "Hey, habt ihr… whoa, sorry." Er ging weg und Harry stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

"Ähm, danke", sagte Harry linkisch.

Draco schaute Harry an. Der reine, unschuldige Blick sah so hübsch aus, besonders mit der leichten Röte, die über seine Wangen kroch. Sein kleiner, rosafarbener Mund war zu einem verlegenen Lächeln gekräuselt und bevor Draco stoppen oder sogar darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, beugte er sich vor und küsste Harry liebevoll und sanft auf den Mund.

Das Schweigen dauerte siebzehn Ewigkeiten.

"Ich… muss… gehen", sagte Draco und floh nach Hogwarts, alle Täuschung aufgebend.

xXx

A/N: Yay, wir sind zurück! Nur um es euch wissen zu lassen, das wurde vor dem Halbblutprinzen geschrieben und wir planen nicht, es zu ändern… die Wahrheit ist zu schrecklich. Zu Dracos Mittelnamen… Wir wollten das Klischee NICHT bedienen und es "Lucius" sein lassen. Stattdessen haben wir uns entschieden, ihm einen klassischen Namen zu geben, weil Draco griechisch ist, ebenso wie Alexander es ist. Und keine Sorge, die schwulen Todesser werden bald zurück sein.

Ü/N: Ich hoffe mal, ihr erinnert euch noch ungefähr, was bis dahin passiert ist und hinterlasst mir auch ein kleines Review ;)


	8. Seine Majestät, die Königin

Ü/N: Schande auf mein Haupt, es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert - hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem! =) Und vielen Dank für eure Reviews! (zissy: Nein, die langen Update-Pausen sind ganz allein meine Schuld, im Englischen ist die Story schon abgeschlossen ;) Es tut mir Leid, aber ich versuche, mich zu bessern ;))

xXx

Kapitel 8: Seine Majestät, die Königin

Harry war vollkommen fassungslos. Wie angewurzelt stand er da, als Draco hastig zurückwich, während ein einziger Gedanke durch seinen Kopf schoss: Er hat mich geküsst. Draco Malfoy hat mich GEKÜSST. Was, zur Hölle, sollte das alles?

"Hey, Malfoy!", schrie Harry, während er so schnell er konnte über das Gelände flitzte. "Was, zur Hölle, sollte das alles!" Als Antwort rannte Draco nur schneller. Oh nein, das tust du nicht, dachte Harry. Mit einer wahren Beschleunigungsexplosion, die Superman beschämt hätte, rannte er auf Draco zu und griff ihn an. Draco, der nicht erwartet hatte, von hinten durch ein Paar von DDDs getroffen zu werden, brachte einen Schrei der Überraschung hervor und krachte zu Boden.

"Potter! Du hast mich gerade angegriffen!", sagte Draco überrascht. Harry stöhnte lediglich und presste die Arme vor die Brust.

"Au."

"Au? AU! Ist das alles? Warum verdammt noch mal hast du mich angegriffen?"

"Warum verdammt noch mal hast du mich geküsst?"

"Oh, ähm, das…"

"Ich höre?"

Draco schien sich sehr, sehr, SEHR unbehaglich zu fühlen. "Es war… ein Fehler", sagte er lahm.

"Ein Fehler?", sagte Harry skeptisch. "Nennst du das so?"

"Nun, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, eure KÖNIGLICHE WINZIGKEIT! Versuchst du gerade, mir zu erzählen, du hättest noch nie einen Fehler gemacht?"

Harrys Gesicht verzerrte sich zu etwas, das man nur noch unmenschlich nennen konnte. "EURE KÖNIGLICHE WAS?"

In genau diesem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass er gerade einen SEHR großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Ich kann nicht GLAUBEN, dass du mich gerade so genannt hast! Was habe ich dir jemals getan? Du warst immer nur schrecklich zu mir, seit ich hierhergekommen bin, und alles, was ich jemals getan habe, war, die Leute zu verteidigen, die nett zu mir waren! Ganz im Gegensatz zu DIR, du fürchterlicher, aristokratischer, mit dem kleinen Finger wackelnder Blödmann! Und außerdem, jemanden zu KÜSSEN ist kein Fehler und ich will wissen, warum du es getan hast!"

"MIT DEM KLEINEN FINGER WACKELND? Immerhin halte ich meine Gabel nicht in der Faust, du verdammter Bauer!"

"Ich bin KEIN Bauer! Ich bin genauso eloquent wie du! Jetzt sag mir, WARUM, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, HAST DU MICH GEKÜSST?"

Draco entschied sich plötzlich für eine adäquate Antwort. Er drehte sich um und rannte. Erneut.

Harry fluchte und steuerte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, auf Hagrids Hütte und den Verbotenen Wald zu. Als er endlich dort ankam, hörte er einen Tumult etwas weiter auf dem Pfad entfernt. Seine neuerworbenen Tratsch-Sinnesorgane begannen zu kribbeln und er schlich dorthin, um zu sehen, was passierte.

Der Anblick, der seine Augen traf, war einer, den er nie vergessen würde. Dort waren, gut von der großen Eiche, gegen die sie sich lehnten, verborgen, Seamus und Dean. Und sie lehnten sich nicht nur an. Seamus hatte seine Arme um Deans Nacken geschlungen und Dean seine um Seamus' Taille gelegt. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, die Augen geschlossen, frei von Sorge um irgendetwas in der Welt.

"ICH WUSSTE ES!"

Seamus und Dean quietschten wie kleine Mädchen und fielen hintenüber in einen nahen Busch. Dean setzte sich als Erster auf und sagte: "Was verdammt noch mal ist gerade passiert, Seamus? Gerade haben wir uns noch geküsst, und dann…" Dann entdeckten seine Augen Harrys verschränkte Arme und seinen kriminell zu nennenden, selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich wusste, dass da was zwischen euch läuft."

Seamus setzte sich ebenfalls auf, offensichtlich sehr verärgert. "Maria, Mutter Gottes. Das ist auch eine Art, die Stimmung zu ruinieren, Harry."

"Das ist mir egal. Ich bin sehr stolz auf mich."

"Du hast lange genug gebraucht", sagte Dean mit einem Grinsen. "Wir sind Ende letzten Jahres zusammen gekommen."

"Na ja, da war ich ja auch noch kein Mädchen", sagte Harry, als ob das die gesamte Situation erklären würde. Dann stoppte er und ihm wurde klar, wie verrückt der Satz klang. Er blickte finster drein, als Seamus kicherte.

"Aber ernsthaft, Harry. Erzähl es niemandem", sagte Dean.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dean. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

"Das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Seamus kläglich.

"Seamus, ich widerspreche dem. Mädchen sind sehr vertrauenswürdig."

Das Pärchen blickte sich gegenseitig an und brach dann in Gelächter aus.

"Oh, fickt euch, Leute, ich muss gehen und mit Hermine reden."

"Was, heiße Gerüchte?"

Harry grinste. "So ähnlich."

xXx

"Und dann hat er mich geküsst, Hermine!"

Harry war in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, saß auf Hermines Bett und gab die gesamte Story weiter, während er Plätzchenteig-Eis aß. (Liebeskummer-Essen. Fragt nicht.) "Es war so verrückt, Hermine! Sein ganzer Körper war gegen mich gedrückt und ich hatte meine Hände in seinen Haaren!"

"Warum regst du dich so darüber auf, Harry?"

"Nun, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er hat mich geküsst!"

"Aber warum regst du dich über den Kuss auf?"

Langes Schweigen herrschte. Dann…

"Hermine, was willst du damit sagen?"

"Du magst ihn, Harry. Wenn du das nicht tun würdest, würdest du dich über dein Date mit Davies beschweren."

"Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber es ist nichts Ernstes, Hermine! Ich hoffe nur, dass ich sehr schnell darüber hinweg komme. Ich meine, warum finde ich ihn so sexy? Er ist ein heimtückischer, böser Mistkerl!"

"Nun, es scheint, dass du böse Jungs magst, Harry."

"Aber ich – ich meine – das ist lächerlich, Hermine!", stotterte Harry.

"Okay, Harry. Stell dir Malfoy in einem schwarzen Trenchcoat vor, wie er eine Zigarette raucht."

"Oohh… HÖR AUF!"

xXx

Snape runzelte die Stirn, als er sich dem Apparationspunkt in Hogsmeade näherte. Er war unterwegs, um dem "Dunklen Lord" Bericht zu erstatten, oder, wie manche ihn nannten, "Diesem Verrückten Idioten mit dem Sitzsack". Snape fühlte sich genötigt, sich zu übergeben, während er sich fragte, was für eine Farbe es diesmal sein würde. Er versuchte ebenso (erfolglos, wie ich hinzufügen sollte) sich selbst davon abzuhalten, darüber nachzudenken, ob Lucius da sein würde und ob er ihn zufällig treffen würde und ob er ihm vielleicht "Hi" sagen könnte –

HALT DIE KLAPPE!

Aber er ist süß!

HALT DIE KLAPPE! BÖSES GEHIRN!

Damit apparierte er sofort in Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer. Er taumelte. Oh lieber Gott. Leopardendruck. Der Verrückte Idiot saß auf seinem Sitzsack wie auf einem Thron, seinen Pina Colada herrisch schwenkend, während er mit McNair sprach, wobei er hin und wieder etwas auf den Boden verschüttete.

"Also sagte ich zu ihm, Lucius, Liebling, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du ein verheirateter Mann bist, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du das falsche Geschlecht geheiratet hast. Und DANN…" Er hielt kurz inne, um einen, wie er wohl dachte, dramatischen Effekt zu erzeugen. "… habe ich einen Muggel ge-avada-t."

Snape bemerkte mit Widerwillen, dass die meisten Geschichten des Dunklen Lords mit "Und DANN… habe ich einen Muggel ge-avada-t" endeten.

McNair verließ den Raum, um zum Todesser-Treffen zu gehen. Voldie, der Snape nicht bemerkt hatte, holte einen Muggel-Kastenteufel hervor und begann, den Griff zu drehen. Snape näherte sich seinem Herrn und Meister umsichtig, da er keine Ahnung hatte, womit dieser spielte. Voldemort drehte den Griff eifrig, blickte auf, sagte: "Warte einen Moment, Liebling", und quietschte dann vor Freude und klatschte in die Hände, als der Clown herausschoss.

"Okay, mein Lieber, ich höre dir zu", sagte er und nickte Snape gebieterisch zu.

"Nun, mein Lord, der Idiot Dumbledore zwingt mich, hart an einem Gegengift zu arbeiten, aber natürlich habe ich keines gefunden. Außerdem ist die Verwandlung fast abgeschlossen."

"Gut, gut, gut, Severus. Jetzt müssen wir uns einen Plan ausdenken, den Jungen anzugreifen, während er in diesem geschwächten Zustand ist."

"Ihr meint, während er weiblich ist?"

"Jaja, Severus, das habe ich doch gesagt! Jetzt geh. Und sag diesem teuflischen Hauselfen auf dem Weg nach draußen, dass er mir ein paar mehr Pina Colada bringen soll, ich bin richtiggehend ausgedörrt."

Snape verbeugte sich tief. "Ja, mein Lord."

Er drehte sich um und floh aus der Tür und rannte in (wen sonst?) Lucius Malfoy. Lucius hatte etwas getragen, das nach Kopien der Baupläne von Hogwarts aussah und etwas, das "Voldies Freizeitpark of doom" hieß. Der Stapel war ihm aus den Händen gefallen und Lucius bückte sich, um ihn wieder aufzuheben, wobei er nervös aussah.

Snape, der diese Gelegenheit genoss, sagte: "Oh! Es tut mir so Leid! Lass mich dir helfen!"

Er beugte sich runter und sammelte die Papiere ein, als er jedoch nach "Voldies Freizeitpark of doom" griff, berührte seine Hand Lucius'. Lucius quiekte und zog seine Hand schnell weg. Snape, der das Quieken sehr liebenswert gefunden hatte, kicherte nur und hielt ihm die Kopie hin.

"Ähm, danke, Severus."

"Bitte sehr, Lucius… bist du beim Friseur gewesen?"

Lucius schniefte: "Ja, aber ich hasse es, ich habe sie gebeten, ein kleines bisschen abzuschneiden und sie haben drei Zentimeter abgeschnitten… DREI ZENTIMETER!"

"Oh, du armes Ding, ich kann das nicht glauben, du solltest dir einen neuen Friseur suchen. Es sieht aber reizend aus."

"Oh! Denkst du das?" Lucius' Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, bevor er sich selbst zu tadeln schien und auf den Boden blickte. "Ich meine, ähm…" Er räusperte sich und fuhr in einer Stimme fort, die sehr viel tiefer und männlicher als sein normaler Tonfall klang: "Guten Tag, Severus."

"Oh… ja, guten Tag." Snape beobachtete, wie Lucius zurückwich, und bevor er sich selbst bremsen konnte, sagte er: "Hübsche Schuhe, Lucius."

Lucius drehte sich schüchtern um. "Danke, sie sind von Gucci."

xXx

Ü/N: Reviews? :) Würde mich freuen, auch wenn es zum nächsten Chap noch ein bisschen dauern wird, weil ich erst mal im Urlaub bin ;)


	9. Die Freuden des FrauSeins

Ü/N: Jetzt wird's ernst. Schnallt euch an, Leute!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an Vorleserin95, zissy und Torii!

xXx

Kapitel 9: Die Freuden des Frau-Seins

Harry wachte auf und stöhnte. Sein Bauch tat weh und sein Rücken schmerzte und er wollte jemanden umbringen. Einen gewissen blonden Jemand, einen Jemand, dessen Name mit "D" begann und mit "o" endete.

"Harry, Zeit aufzustehen!"

""Mmmmjghghghghverpissdich."

"Komm schon, erhebe dich und strahle, Harry!"

"Warum bist du so verdammt gut drauf, Hermine?"

"Ich hab in der ersten Stunde Arithmantik. Jetzt komm schon, steh auf und zieh dich an."

Harry stöhnte erneut, quälte sich aus dem Bett und ging zum Spiegel. Er stieß einen kurzen, spitzen Schrei aus und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

"Harry, was ist los, ist es deine Narbe?" Hermine stürzte zu ihm hinüber und zwang seine Hand von seiner Stirn weg.

"Ich… habe… einen Pickel."

"Oh Gott, Harry."

"Das stimmt! Oh Gott! Er ist riesig, Hermine, was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Harry. Er ist wirklich nicht so groß."

"Doch, ist er, er ist riesig", jammerte Harry. "Oh Gott, was mach' ich denn jetzt? Wie kann ich ihn verstecken und was, wenn ich ihn nicht verstecken kann, und jemand sieht ihn und –"

"HARRY!"

"Ja, Hermine?"

"Du hast einen Pony."

"Aber… was, wenn er zur Seite rutscht und jemand sieht ihn?"

"Dann werden sie denken, dass du einen Pickel hast wie jedes gewöhnliche Teenager-Mädchen. Zieh dich an."

"Hermine?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich fühle mich heute so schrecklich. Ich fühle mich hässlich", sagte er mitleidheischend.

Hermine seufzte und reichte ihm seine Kleidung.

xXx

Harry schniefte, als er mit Hermine in die Große Halle lief und suchte Ron. Als er ihn sah, eilte er auf den Tisch zu, aber sein Weg wurde von Pansy blockiert.

"Also, Potter, ich hab von Davies gehört, dass du nicht mal rummachen willst, was ist los? Willst du wieder ein Junge sein? Oder ist es bei Halbblütern normal, total verklemmt zu sein?"

Harrys unheilbare Depression heilte sich selbst und wurde stattdessen von schäumendem Hass ersetzt. "Pansy, ich bin jetzt NICHT in Stimmung für so was!"

Pansy kicherte. "Oh, was ist los, PMS?"

"NEIN!", sagte Harry empört und ging verschnupft davon, um sich neben Ron niederzulassen.

"Haben wir Mousse au chocolat?"

Ron sah verwirrt aus. "Harry, jetzt ist Frühstückszeit."

"Ich weiß. Mousse au chocolat?"

"Nein, Harry."

"Verdammt."

Hermine, die sich auf Rons andere Seite gesetzt hatte, lächelte süffisant. "Weißt du, Harry, ich denke, du könntest tatsächlich PMS haben."

"WAS? Ich kann es nicht glauben! Oh ja, Jungs sind berechtigt, Gefühle zu haben, aber jedes Mal, wenn ein Mädchen traurig ist, heißt es PMS! Was hat PMS damit zu tun? Darf ich nicht auch mal HIN UND WIEDER glühenden Hass empfinden? Niemand versteht mich!"

Harry begann zu weinen und setzte seine Litanei unverständlich fort, die leise hörbar mit "mhmhfhfmfhschokolade" endete.

Über den Tisch erklang Seamus irischer Akzent. "Alter, da hat jemand PMS."

"Das hab ich gehört, Seamus", schniefte Harry entrüstet.

"Und hört verdammt gut", entgegnete der Ire.

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und beschwerte sich über Krämpfe.

xXx

Malfoy stach ärgerlich mit der Gabel auf sein Frühstück ein und schlürfte missgelaunt seinen kolumbianischen Röstkaffee (schwarz, kein Zucker). Er hasste diese Welt. Um genau zu sein, einen kleinen, kurvigen Gryffindor ganz besonders. _Warum muss er so verdammt sexy sein? WARUM HAB ICH IHN GEKÜSST? Ähm, sie._

Er wandte sich Blaise zu und begann, sich über die Welt im Allgemeinen zu beschweren. "Gott, ich hab so eine beschissene Laune, Blaise! Ich hasse alles! Die letzten Tage waren total –"

Er unterbrach sich, als er ein Bruchstück von Harrys und Hermines Unterhaltung mitbekam. "Hermine, ich hab Bauchweh." "Das nennt man Krämpfe, Harry. Willst du hoch zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?" "Schokolade…"

_Krämpfe?_ Draco kicherte.

"Jetzt geht's mir besser", sagte er.

Blaise grinste. "Also, bist du immer noch scharf auf Potter?", fragte er.

"WAS?", brauste Draco auf. "Ich bin nicht scharf auf Potter! Tatsächlich war ich das nie!"

Blaise lehnte sich zurück und trank seinen Kamillentee mit süffisantem Grinsen. Dann schloss er die Augen und stöhnte. Er fuhr mit dem heftigen Atmen fort, während er vor sich hin murmelte: "Oh… ja, ja… oh … Gott… Potter, Potter! Oh Gott… so… gut… Harry, Harry!"

"Was TUST du da, Blaise?", schnappte Draco. Seine Wangen hatten sich rosa verfärbt.

"Ich hab dir immer gesagt, dass du im Schlaf redest, Draco."

Draco ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. "Warum mag ich ihn überhaupt, Blaise?"

"Nun, er hat riesige Brüste und sieht wirklich ziemlich gut aus. Ich meine, sogar ich finde ihn heiß und ich bin so schwul wie Cher im Baströckchen."

"WAS?"

Blaise starrte ihn bloß an. "Du wusstest es."

"Ähm… ja."

Blaise lehnte sich zurück und grinste. "Obwohl ich persönlich ja finde, dass Potter vor seiner Verwandlung heißer war."

"Oh Gott."

Draco schloss seine Augen für einen Moment in Unglauben. Dann…

"Wer ist Cher?"

"Oh Gott."

xXx

Hermine stand im Mädchenklo und wartete auf Harry. Sie versuchte geistesabwesend, ihr Haar glattzustreichen, als sie einen schrillen Schrei hörte: "OH GOTT, HERMINE, ICH STERBE!"

"Harry, Harry, was ist los?" Mit dem Alohomora öffnete sie die Tür und quetschte sich in Harrys Kabine. Die Szene, mit der sie konfrontiert wurde, war recht mitleiderregend. Harry saß auf der Toilette, wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und murmelte: "Oh Gott, ich habe Hämorrhoiden, oh Gott, oh Gott…"

"Harry, beruhige dich –"

"ICH STERBE, HERMINE! IST DIR DAS EGAL?"

"Harry, du stirbst nicht. Du bekommst deine Periode."

Sehr lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen.

"Oh Gott, oh Gott…"

"Harry! Atme. Hier, ich zeige es dir…"

Zehn Minuten später verließen sie die Toilette und Harry rieb sich die roten und geschwollenen Augen.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben", sagte Harry. "Es ist offiziell."

"Was ist?"

"Ich bin jetzt wirklich ein Mädchen. Davor hatte ich gedacht, es wäre nur eine temporäre Sache. Aber jetzt…" Er brach ab, als seine Augen wieder feucht wurden. "ICH HASSE PMS!" Er schluchzte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Hermines Schulter.

In genau diesem Moment kam Snape zufällig um die Ecke. Ein Blick und er wusste, was geschehen war. _Die Verwandlung ist vollständig._ Er ging zu den Mädchen und sagte brüsk: "Ihr zwei seid zu spät zum Unterricht. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Harry und Hermine starrten ihn ungläubig an, als seine Robe um die Ecke schwang und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Harrys Lippe begann zu zittern…

xXx

_Ooh, da ist Potter._ Draco grinste. Der Tag war halb vorüber und die Schüler kamen zum Mittagessen. Draco hatte gerade Hermine erblickt, begleitet von dem Jungen-der-lebte-um-ein-verdammter-Dorn-in-seinem-verdammten-Auge-zu-sein, der sehr leidend aussah und eine Schokoladentafel aß.

Draco schlenderte zu dem Paar hin, wobei er ganz und gar wie eine ziemlich blasse Katze aussah, die ihre nichtsahnende, Schokolade essende Beute in die Ecke getrieben hatte. Nachdem Hermine verschwunden war, ging er auf Harry zu und sagte: "Vorsichtig, Potter. Die hier wird sich sofort an deinen weiblichen Hüften ansetzen."

Durch sehr, sehr fest zusammengepresste Lippen sagte Harry: "Ich warne dich, Malfoy. Sprich jetzt nicht mit mir über mein Gewicht."

Draco kicherte. _Es ist an der Zeit, fies zu werden_. "Oh nein", sagte er gedehnt. "Ich bin sicher, dass ich darüber nicht mit dir sprechen muss. Du siehst es sicherlich selbst." _Und jetzt das große Finale._ "Hübscher Pickel übrigens."

Er wandte sich ab, um fortzugehen, aber anstatt der ärgerlichen Antwort, die er erwartet hatte, hörte er nur leise, schwache Schluchzer. Draco drehte sich um und fühlte, wie eine überraschende Welle der Schuld über ihm zusammenschlug. Harry stand gegen die Wand gelehnt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, und weinte sich sein kleines, weibliches Herz aus dem Leib.

Draco fühlte sich schrecklich. Es war klar und einfach. _Wie konnte ich so gemein sein?_, schrie Draco sich selbst verzweifelt an. Zögerlich ging er auf Harry zu. "Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du es persönlich nehmen würdest."

"Jungs denken nie nach", schluchzte Harry.

"Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich bin ein Arschloch und ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

"Oh Gott, meinst du das wirklich?", weinte Harry und warf sich ohne Vorwarnung in Dracos Arme. Infolgedessen fühlte Draco sich zum zweiten Mal in zwei Wochen mit dem Segen von DDDs konfrontiert. Draco klopfte ihm verlegen auf den Rücken und streichelte sein Haar. Er genoss die Situation ziemlich, als Potter sich plötzlich aus der Umarmung zurückzog und ihn mit befremdetem Blick ansah.

"_Riechst_ du an meinen _Haaren_?"

xXx

Ü/N: Reviews?


	10. Ein feuerrotes Temperament

A/N: Weeehhh, und es geht weiter Allerdings kann ich euch nicht versprechen, regelmäßig zu updaten, da die Uni angefangen hat und ich wohl sehr viel zu tun haben werde^^

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß mit dem Chap!

Kapitel 10: Ein feuerrotes Temperament

"WAS GENAU TUST DU DA?"

Der Schrei kam vom Eingang der Großen Halle. Er kam von einer sommersprossigen Person. Er kam von einer rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Person. Eine hochgewachsene, schlaksige, rothaarige, sommersprossige Person, die mit einem zutiefst entsetzten Blick auf Harrys Arme, die um Dracos Nacken geschlungen waren, und Dracos Hände auf Harrys Hüfte starrte.

"Harry…", bat Ron.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry panisch nach einer Ausrede suchend. "Es ist alles seine Schuld!", rief er und deutete mit dem Finger auf Draco.

Rons Gesicht, das die Farbe von Roter Bete angenommen hatte, drehte sich in Dracos Richtung, der wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange aussah. "WAS HAST DU MEINEM BESTEN FREUND ANGETAN, DU SADISTISCHER SLYTHERIN-BASTARD?"

"Harry! Warum hast du das gesagt?", fragte Draco.

"Weil es wahr ist! Du bist derjenige, der mich fett genannt hat und die ganze Zeit an meinen Haaren riecht und mich küssen will!", sagte Harry und wedelte mit seinem Zeigefinger, um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen.

"KÜSSEN? WANN HABT IHR EUCH GEKÜSST? Und Harry ist nicht fett."

"Danke", sagte Harry.

"WIR HABEN UNS NICHT GEKÜSST, DU VERRÜCKTER WEASLEY!"

"Zumindest nicht dieses Mal", sagte ein sehr selbstzufrieden aussehender Harry.

"WAS!"

"Harry, hör auf", bat ein panischer Draco. "Ich brauche keine Weasley-förmige Beule in meinem Gesicht!"

"Nun, VIELLEICHT brauchst du das DOCH!", schrie Harry. "Vielleicht würde es dein aristokratisches Gehirn genug durchrütteln, dass du aufhörst, an den HAAREN anderer Leute zu RIECHEN!"

"Du warst derjenige, der sich in meine Arme geworfen hat, Eure Königliche –"

"Sag. Es. Nicht. Draco", zischte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Sag es nicht oder ICH WERDE DEN WEASLEY AUF DICH HETZEN!"

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE LÄUFT HIER? WARUM hat er gesagt, dass DU DICH IN SEINE ARME GEWORFEN HAST!"

"LÜGEN!", schrie Harry gebieterisch. "Alles Lügen!"

**"WAS GEHT HIER VOR?"**

Die zwei Jungen und der Junge Schrägstrich Mädchen drehten sich um, um eine rotgesichtige Hermine in den Türen stehen zu sehen. Es herrschte vollkommene, absolute Stille, als alle drei sich an Hermines winzige Fäuste des Zorns im dritten Jahr zu erinnern schienen. Harry schluckte.

"Okay. Ron, BERUHIGE DICH! Wir werden uns später noch darüber unterhalten!" Sie packte Ron am Schlafittchen und zog ihn zu sich. Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. "Hör zu, HÖR AUF, deine schlechte Laune an jedem auszulassen, nur weil du PMS hast!"

Draco schnaubte. "PMS? Das erklärt EINIGES."

"Halt die Klappe!", rief Hermine, als nun er an der Reihe war. "Und was dich betrifft, wenn du Harry so verdammt attraktiv findest, dann bitte ihn eben um ein Date wie ein echter Mann! Ts!"

Sie drehte sich um und sagte in vollkommener Gelassenheit: "Ich bin hungrig. Ich will meinen Auflauf essen. Bitte sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht noch einmal hier herauskommen muss." Sie öffnete die Türen und schleifte Ron hinter sich her in die Große Halle.

Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry an, bevor er sehr… sehr… langsam zurückwich. Jedoch entschied er sich, nicht loszurennen, bevor er einige Meter entfernt war. Harry beobachtete ihn beim Wegrennen mit so etwas wie Wehmut in seinen Augen, dann holte er seine Schokoladentafel hervor und kaute niedergeschlagen auf ein Stück, während er in die Große Halle ging.

xXx

Ron ging nervös im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, während Hermine ihn anschaute und die Augen rollte.

"Harry hasst mich", sagte Ron. "Er hasst mich."

"Ron, ich glaube nicht –"

"Aber er hasst mich, er hasst mich, er hasst mich, er hasst mich, er mag mich einfach nicht mehr und das ist der Grund, weshalb er Malfoy mag, er hasst mich, er wird erwachsen werden und Malfoy heiraten und sie werden viele kleine Malfoy-Babies haben und sie werden alle Weasley-Babies hassen und IHRE BABIES dann –"

"RON! Nein."

"Aber –"

"NEIN, Ron. Einfach nein."

"Aber waruuuuum? Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?"

Hermine seufzte. "Nichts stimmt nicht mit ihm. Es ist nur – wie oft muss ich es noch sagen? Harry ist ein MÄDCHEN! NATÜRLICH wird er andere Jungs mögen!"

Ron wimmerte. "Aber wieso Malfoy?"

"Sieh es mal so, Ron, sie waren voneinander besessen, seit sie elf Jahre alt sind, sie kämpfen ständig gegeneinander, und sie können einander nicht EINE Minute lang in Ruhe lassen! Sie sprechen die ganze Zeit übereinander und beschweren sich bei ihren Freunden über den anderen. Ist es nicht OFFENSICHTLICH?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Aber so verhalten WIR uns auch."

Hermine seufzte. "GENAU, Ron."

Und dann auf einmal kam die Erkenntnis. "OHHHHH. Du meinst, du –"

"Seit dem zweiten Jahr, Ron."

"OH! Okay dann."

Sie grinsten einander etwas überrumpelt für lange Zeit an. Schließlich tauchte ein ziemlich zerzaust aussehender Seamus, gefolgt von einem ziemlich zerzaust aussehenden Dean, hinter der Treppe auf. "Macht einfach weiter", sagte Seamus und war schon verschwunden.

xXx

Diesmal war es violettes Paisley-Muster. Severus fühlte sich ein wenig benebelt, als er in das Arbeitszimmer seines Herrn und Meisters eintrat. Er zuckte zusammen, als er den unverkennbaren Ausspruch hörte: "Und DANN hab ich einen Muggel ge-avada-t." Es war klar, dass Voldie den ganzen Nachmittag Piña Colada getrunken hatte. Er näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Jedoch hatte er nicht gesehen, dass der Todesser, der aufgrund der hohen Stuhllehne nicht sichtbar gewesen war, niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy war. Genau der Lucius Malfoy, der genau die gleiche Dolce&Gabbana-Roben wie Severus trug.

"Severus, Liebling!", rief der Verrückte Blödmann mit dem Sitzsack. Severus achtete genau darauf, mindestens einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt zu stehen, da er kein Piña Colada auf seinen Roben wollte.

"Ich bin nur hier, um Euch mitzuteilen, dass die Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, mein Lord", sagte Severus und verbeugte sich tief.

"Wundervoll, Severus!", sagte Voldie. "Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, unseren Angriff zu planen."

"Sehr wohl, mein Lord", entgegnete der Zaubertränkemeister. Sowohl er als auch Lucius standen auf und eilten zur Tür.

"Oh und übrigens, ihr zwei", sagte Voldie, "ihr seht ganz reizend aus. Es ist so entzückend, wenn Pärchen sich gleich kleiden."

Es herrschte sehr verlegenes Schweigen. "Uhm, mein Lord, wir sind kein Pärchen", sagte Lucius.

"Sicher, Liebling. Redet euch das nur weiter ein", antwortete der Dunkle Lord und begann, wieder mit seinem Kastenteufel zu spielen.

xXx

Draco und Blaise saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, während Draco sich über seine Feigheit beklagte.

"Ich will ihn um ein Date bitten, aber ich weiß nicht wie, Blaise", jammerte Draco.

"Na ja, weißt du, manchmal ist die bloße Idee von einer Sache besser als die Sache selbst. Wenn du mit Potter rummachst, geht es vielleicht einfach weg."

"Aber wie stelle ich das an?"

"Fürchte dich nicht, Draco, denn der wunderfantastische Blaise hat einen Plan."

Draco sah skeptisch drein. "Wunderfantastisch?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Spiel einfach mit. Hör zu", sagte Blaise. Er hatte ein ziemlich manisches Glitzern in seinen Augen. "Wer hat Lust auf eine Runde magisches Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

xXx

A/N: Es wird spannend :D Reviews?


	11. Mwahaha, oder auch Wahrheit oder Pflicht

A/N: Tut mir wirklich Leid, meine Lieben, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber die Uni hat mich einfach aufgefressen. Seit Weihnachten hatte ich überhaupt keine Zeit mehr, irgendetwas zu tun als für die Uni zu lernen… ein Glück, dass die Klausurphase vorbei ist ;)

Allerdings hat jetzt auch schon mein Praktikum angefangen… das heißt, ich habe schon wieder nur sehr wenig Zeit (von wegen lockeres Studentenleben ;)), aber ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen, sobald wie möglich weiter zu übersetzen!

Auf jeden Fall vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! =) Und ich kann nur noch mal betonen, ich bin NUR die Übersetzerin, die Genialität der Story ist also nicht mir zuzuschreiben, sondern allein den Originalautorinnen ;)

xXx

Kapitel 11: Mwahahaha… auch bekannt unter dem Namen "Wahrheit oder Pflicht"

Der wunderfantastische Blaise war damit beschäftigt, magische "Wahrheit-oder-Pflicht"-Einladungen zu erstellen, während alle anderen ihre Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei verputzten. Er hatte die Einladungen schon geschrieben und sie zu Papierfliegern gefaltet. Einen nach dem anderen stupste er sie mit seinem Zauberstab an, woraufhin sie abhoben und zu auserwählten Individuen aus allen Häusern schwirrten. Potter war natürlich eines dieser auserwählten Individuen.

Es amüsierte Blaise ohne Ende, dass Draco von dem Jungen-der-lebt-in-weiblicher-Form so besessen war. Natürlich war es Ziel des Spiels, Harry und Draco miteinander zu verkuppeln, aber Blaise freute sich auch schon auf die tolle Zeit mit seinen besten Freunden, die er haben würde, bevor die Nacht vorbei war.

Unterdessen starrten Ron und Hermine neugierig auf die Papierflieger auf ihren Tellern.

"Hast du auch eins von denen bekommen?", fragte Ron Hermine.

"Ja, hab ich", erwiderte sie.

Harry starrte sie mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Moment… ihr zwei seid zusammen!", rief er plötzlich aus und schwang seine Gabel in Richtung des Pärchens. Ron und Hermine sahen komplett überrumpelt aus.

"Ähm… nein", sagte Hermine ausweichend und wandte den Blick ab.

"Lügt mich nicht an, Leute", sagte Harry triumphierend. "Ich weiß diese Dinge."

"Wie machst du da – wie macht er das?", wandte Ron sich an Hermine. Hermine wiederholte ihre jahrzehntealte Erklärung für alles, was Harry tat. "Ron, er ist ein Mädchen."

Ron sah verwirrt aus. "Aber… ich weiß diese Dinge nicht."

"Nun, Ron, du bist kein Mädchen."

"Ja, aber…" Ron brach ab und sah teils verletzt, teils neidisch aus. "KÖNNEN DAS ALLE MÄDCHEN?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur die gewieften. Nun, Harry –"

"Was bedeutet gewieft?", fragte Harry.

"Oh mein Gott… behalt's einfach für dich, okay?"

"Aw."

xXx

Harry und Hermine standen in ihrem Schlafsaal und grübelten über der sehr dringenden Frage… was sie anziehen sollten. Harry warf einen Blick in seinen Koffer und ihm wurde klar, dass er keine BHs mehr übrig hatte. Keine außer…

"Gütiger Gott", flüsterte Harry.

"Was ist denn, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen und ging zu Harry, um zu sehen, was ihn dazu brachte, entsetzt in seinen Koffer zu starren.

"Der Balconetta-BH ist alles, was ich noch habe…", wisperte Harry.

"Also zieh ihn an", entgegnete Hermine vernünftigerweise. "Du wirst heiß damit aussehen."

"Aber Hermine, sie sind schon ungefähr sechs Größen zu groß!"

"Würdest du lieber ohne gehen?"

Harry stöhnte und nahm den BH aus dem Koffer.

xXx

Alle hatten sich im Raum der Wünsche versammelt und das Spiel sollte gerade beginnen, als Harry, Hermine und Ron hereinkamen, "fashionably late" (obwohl Ron das Konzept dahinter nicht ganz verstand, auch wenn das Mädchen und das "Mädchen" ihm versichert hatten, dass das sehr wohl in Ordnung war.)

"Perfekt", sagte Blaise. "Alle sind da, wir können anfangen. Und übrigens, Mädels…. ich meine… Jungs… ähm, Leute! Ihr seht fantastisch aus!", fügte er hinzu. Harry wurde rot und zog die Ärmel seines Shirts, das die Schultern freiließ, nach oben, woraufhin Hermine sie ärgerlich mit einem Ruck wieder nach unten zog und sagte: "Harry, lass sie da, wo sie sein sollen!"

"Okay", fuhr Blaise fort. "Wir haben Veritaserum für die Wahrheitsfragen und die Pflichtaufgaben sind magisch bindend, dank eines Spruchs, erfunden von unserer Hermine Granger selbst… also könnt ihr nicht kneifen." Er grinste teuflisch, setzte sich und bedeutete den anderen, es ihm gleichzutun.

In der Mitte des Kreises lagen einige Flaschen Butterbier. Jedoch waren sie recht weit weg von Harry und so kroch er auf allen Vieren vorwärts, um sich eine zu schnappen. Draco sah hin und verschluckte sich sogleich an dem Butterbier, das er gerade trank – Harry hatte recht viel Dekolleté entblößt.

Blaise bemerkte dies und rollte die Augen, während er sich fragte, warum Draco plötzlich so Gryffindor ihm gegenüber geworden war. Er _versuchte_ nicht einmal, den nonchalanten, schwer zu bekommenden Typen zu geben.

"Okay, ich fang an", sagte Blaise. "Draco – Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, er hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, gleich im Mittelpunkt des Spiels zu stehen. "Ähm… ich denke, ich fange mit Wahrheit an."

_Perfekt_. Blaise grinste auf beunruhigende Weise, während Draco das Veritaserum trank. "Draco… wer war die letzte Person, von der du einen feuchten Traum hattest? Und erzähl' uns einige…", er hielt kurz für den dramatischen Effekt inne, "… Details des Traums."

Draco sah aus, als sei er bereit, einen Mord zu begehen, aber dieser dumme kleine Trank zwang ihn zu antworten. "Uhm… Harry Potter."

Blaise war erfreut. "Wie bitte, Draco, ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden."

"Harry… Potter."

"Komm schon, Draco, die ganze Gruppe muss es hören."

"Harry Potter", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Entzückend." Blaise warf einen Blick in den Kreis und stellte mit großem Amüsement fest, dass Harry absolut erschüttert war.

"Okay, Details. Wo hat das Ganze stattgefunden?"

"Filchs Büro."

Der ganze Raum keuchte vor Entsetzen. Selbst Blaise war ein wenig verstört. "Okay, hören wir hier lieber auf."

"Du verdammter Bastard", schnarrte Draco.

"Komm schon, Draco, sag mir, was du wirklich denkst", entgegnete Blaise schnippisch. "Du bist dran."

Draco war wütend und hielt nach einer passenden Person Ausschau, an der er seinen Ärger auslassen konnte. "Ron Weasley", sagte er höhnisch. "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Ron blickte Draco direkt in die Augen. "Pflicht", sagte er tapfer.

"Okay", sagte Draco und rieb sich die Hände. "Sing uns dein liebstes Muggellied vor… und zwar komplett."

Ron wurde scharlachrot und lehnte sich entsetzt zurück. "Das kann ich nicht machen", würgte er hervor.

Plötzlich schwirrte die Luft von "Komm schon, Ron" und "Es ist doch nur eine Pflicht" und ähnlichem. Ron seufzte verzweifelt, bedeckte seine Augen und begann zu singen…

_"When a man… loves a woman…"_

Alle im Raum waren bis in die Grundfesten ihres Weltbildes erschüttert. Aus Weasleys Mund kam kein scheuer, verlegener, misstönender Klang, sondern eine der schönsten Baritonstimmen, die in der modernen Gesellschaft jemals gehört werden sollten.

"Verdammt, Weasley kann singen", murmelte Blaise in sich hinein.

_"Can't keep his mind on nothin' else…"_

Der ganze Raum saß wie erstarrt da, während Ron das gesamte Lied sang, und als er fertig war, brachen sie in stürmischen Applaus aus. Er drehte sich zu Hermine, die ziemlich rot geworden war und sich Luft zufächelte.

"Oh… mein… Ron", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Harry sah ebenfalls sehr beeindruckt aus, und er lächelte Ron liebevoll an und fragte: "Ron! Warum hast du nie erzählt, dass du singen kannst?"

Draco schäumte vor Wut und murmelte Blaise leise zu: "_Ich_ kann singen."

Blaise schnaubte. "Du bist erbärmlich, Draco."

"Du solltest mir hier eigentlich _helfen_! Und mich nicht derart blamieren, dass ich mich genötigt fühle, dich zu kastrieren!"

Blaise sah entnervend selbstzufrieden aus, als er Draco mit einem verdächtigen, allwissenden Glitzern in den Augen anblickte. "Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein notgeiler Freund, alles zu seiner Zeit."

"Du könntest ihn einfach dazu verpflichten, mich zu vögeln, und die Sache zu Ende bringen."

"Ernsthaft, du bist nicht das geringste bisschen subtil. Nun, du warst es mal", sagte Blaise und fügte leise hinzu: "Bevor du dich entschieden hast, Gryffindor zu mir zu sein."

"Das hab ich gehört, Blaise. Ich bin NICHT Gryffindor zu dir."

"Oh bitte, Draco – du stolperst über deine eigenen Worte, verschluckst dich am Butterbier, bringst dich in Situationen, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken, gar nicht davon zu reden, ihn auszuspionieren, während –"

"Das reicht", sagte Draco laut. "Weasley, such' dir jemanden aus."

"In Ordnung, ich nehme… Seamus", sagte Ron. "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

"Pflicht", erwiderte Seamus und zwinkerte.

"Okay… küss die erste Person, die einen Schluck Butterbier nimmt, nachdem ich das gesagt habe."

Als Ron die Pflicht formulierte, hatte Blaise gerade die Flasche zu seinen Lippen gehoben. Er erstarrte, schluckte und stellte die Flasche ab. "Hey Finnigan", sagte er.

"Ach du lieber Himmel", sagte Seamus. Er hob eine Augenbraue und fragte: "Alles klar, Zabini?"

Dean, der nach seiner Butterbierflasche gegriffen hatte, sobald Ron den Mund geschlossen hatte, runzelte die Stirn und sagte nichts. Seamus ging zu Blaise hinüber und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Blaise schien unzufrieden und sagte: "Oh bitte… Weasley, wie definierst du Kuss?"

"Knutscht ruhig herum, mir ist es egal", entgegnete Ron geistesabwesend. Dean schien verärgert und sagte: "Seamus, du musst es nicht tun. Du hast die Pflicht schon erfüllt."

"Du kennst mich, Dean", erwiderte Seamus fröhlich. "Wer bin ich, dazu Nein zu sagen?"

Damit warf er sich beinahe auf Blaise und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dean sah aus, als wolle er jemanden umbringen. Er verengte die Augen und knirschte mit den Zähnen, was die Hälfte der Leute im Raum dazu brachte, ihn anzustarren. Ron drehte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte: "Ist Dean homophob oder so?" Hermine stöhnte nur und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Sie witterte ein Desaster.

Unterdessen hatte Seamus aufgehört, Blaises Gesicht abzuknutschen und setzte sich wieder hin. Er wandte sich Dean zu und sagte fröhlich: "Alles okay bei dir? Du siehst irgendwie… wie kurz vorm Überkochen aus." Dean biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte: "Sprich mich jetzt einfach nicht an, Seamus."

"Jesus! Ich weiß nicht, warum du so eifersüchtig bist, es ist doch nur ein Spiel. Was auch immer", sagte er lauter, "ich wähle… HARRY!"

Harry lächelte scheu und blickte unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor. "Ich wähle Pflicht", sagte er mit seiner süßen Stimme.

"Wenn Finnigan ihm irgendetwas Sexuelles gibt, werde ich ihn TÖTEN", flüsterte Draco Blaise leise zu.

Blaise pfiff durch die Zähne. "Draco, es ist okay, jemanden attraktiv zu finden, aber wenn du eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend wirst, heißt das, dass du in eine ganz andere Richtung zu etwas viel Schlimmerem fortgeschritten bist… du MAGST ihn. MAGST ihn. Magst ihn als ob du mit ihm ausgehen und ihm Schokolade kaufen möchtest –"

"Ich hab schon verstanden, worauf du hinaus willst, Blaise, jetzt halt die Klappe, ich glaube, Finnigan ist mit dem Denken fertig."

Und das war er in der Tat. "Harry, deine Pflicht ist, deinen BH auszuziehen und ihn der Person im Raum zu geben, die du am attraktivsten findest."

Alle Münder klappten auf.

"Es war klar, dass Finnigan auf so etwas kommt, oder?", flüsterte Blaise Draco zu.

"BLAISE! Das ist nicht gut –"

"Ahhh, Draco. Armer, naiver Draco, das ist GOLD wert. Wir können das zu unserem Vorteil drehen, fürchte dich nicht! Der wunderfantastische Blaise hat einen Plan."

Draco stöhnte. "Schon wieder?"

Mittlerweile hatte Harry in einer Zeitspanne von fünf Sekunden mehrmals die Farbe zwischen verschiedenen, aber sehr hübschen Pinkschattierungen gewechselt. Er griff unter sein Top und nestelte ein wenig herum, bis er seinen Spitzen-BH auszog, dessen hübsches Pink genau zu seinem aktuellen Teint passte.

Seamus nickte. "Gut, gut. Jetzt… gib ihn Mal – ähm, der Person, die du am attraktivsten findest."

Harry schluckte und stand auf, und während er noch ging, sagte Seamus: "Oh, und hab ich es erwähnt? Diese Person muss das Ding während des gesamten Spiels festhalten."

Ein leises Wimmern kam von Harry, der langsam, aber sicher auf den einen Draco Alexander Malfoy zustrebte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er ihm den BH hinhielt. Draco nahm ihn von ihm auf sehr ernste und würdevolle Weise entgegen. Dann langsam… sehr… sehr langsam… setzte er ihn auf seinen Kopf. Er bedeckte sein gesamtes Gesicht, als er ausrief: "Verdammt noch mal, Potter, das Ding ist enorm!"

Harry ging langsam zurück zu Hermine, leise wimmernd, als alle im Raum in Gelächter ausbrachen. Hermine breitete die Arme aus, um ihren Freund zu trösten. Er jedoch sah mit einem zielstrebigen und bösartigen Blick auf, verschränkte die Arme über seinen Mädels (die stramm standen), drehte sich zu Blaise und sagte: "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Blaise beschloss, sich vor Attacken des rachelüsternen Gryffindors zu schützen. "Wahrheit", sagte er weise.

"Bist du in einer Beziehung?", fragte Harry, als Blaise das Veritaserum schluckte. "Wenn ja, erzähl uns davon, wenn nicht, wie war deine letzte? Details, bitte", fügte er an, wobei er sich auf besorgniserregende Weise wie Professor McGonagall bei einer Abfrage anhörte.

"Okay, für diejenigen unter euch, die blind und taub sind, ich bin schwul", sagte Blaise lässig. "Ich bin in einer Beziehung – mit einem Muggel."

Draco sah vollkommen schockiert und erschüttert aus. "Blaise! Warum?"

Blaise ignorierte Draco und fuhr fort. "Sein Name ist… oh Gott… Sean Biggerstaff – und das nicht ohne Grund", fügte er mit dreistem Grinsen hinzu. "Er ist so jemand, den Muggel "Schauspieler" nennen, und er arbeitet an so einem Ding namens "Film" –"

"Stop, stop", unterbrach Draco ihn kichernd. "Wir amüsieren uns gerade noch über "Biggerstaff"."

Die ganze Gruppe lachte. "Wie auch immer", fuhr Blaise fort, "ironischerweise arbeitet er an einem Film über Hexen und Zauberer, die auf ein magisches Internat gehen. Auch wenn ich gehört habe, dass es keine besonders gute Darstellung ist."

"Wie sieht er aus?", fragte Harry eifrig und lehnte sich vor.

"Er hat hellbraune Haare, blasse Haut und den liebenswertesten schottischen Akzent, den man sich vorstellen kann", sagte er zärtlich.

"Und weiß er, dass du einfach irgendwelche Typen bei Wahrheit-oder-Pflicht-Spielen küsst?", fragte Dean eisig.

Blaise erwiderte kühl: "Er vertraut mir weit genug, um sich keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich jemanden küssen muss, was mehr ist, als ich über andere Leute sagen kann."

Harry fixierte Blaise mit scharfem Blick. Hatten schwule Männer auch den siebten Sinn?

"Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?", fragte Pansy.

"Ein Jahr."

"EIN JAHR!", rief Draco. "Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?"

Und so ging das Spiel weiter. Die Leute lachten, kreischten und schrieen, als Pansy zu einem Striptease aufgefordert wurde. (Draco bedeckte seine Augen und schrie: "MEINE AUGEN! MEINE AUGEN!", sehr zu Blaises Amüsement.) Schließlich kam Cho Chang an die Reihe und wählte Pflicht.

"Okay…", sagte Pansy. "Küss die Person, in diesem Raum, die du am attraktivsten findest."

Cho sagte kein Wort. Sie grinste nur, ging zu Dean hinüber und küsste ihn. Dean war zuerst überrumpelt, erwiderte ihren Kuss aber dann. Es ging schon ziemlich heiß her, als Cho den Kuss unterbrach und flüsterte: "Sollen wir hochgehen?"

Seamus' linkes Auge hatte schon die ganze Zeit gezuckt. Schließlich explodierte er. Er sprang auf, zog Cho von Dean weg und rief: "Lass deine dreckigen Hände von meinem Freund, du verdammtes Flittchen!"

Und dann herrschte Schweigen. Sehr, sehr tiefes, unbehagliches Schweigen.

Bis der fußballliebende Muggelgeborene explodierte. "DU! Du bist gerade derjenige, der sich beschweren sollte! Du hast gerade einen anderen Typen vor meinen Augen geküsst! Du kannst kein unsensibler Bastard und eifersüchtiger Depp zur gleichen Zeit sein, Seamus! Gott! Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn! Ich kann nicht mehr sehen, wie du mit Jungen UND Mädchen flirtest, und ich kann nicht mehr sehen, wie du es einfach abtust und mir sagst, ich sollte aufhören, dich zu kontrollieren! Es sind nicht einmal die Pflichten, die mir etwas ausmachen, Zabini hat Recht, wir sollten einander genug vertrauen, aber bis ich dir vertrauen kann, können wir bei solchen Spielen nicht mitmachen! Und es kann nicht richtig sein, dass du das tun darfst und ich nicht!"

Seamus sah erschüttert aus. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er. "Ich bin nur so eifersüchtig geworden."

"Nun, DA HAST DU DEINE EIGENE MEDIZIN GESCHMECKT, DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!"

Alle waren zutiefst verstört. Es herrschte absolutes Schweigen, bis –

"Moment mal… Dean, du bist schwul?"

"Halt die Klappe, Ron."

"Aber –"

"Gott! Ja! Ja! Ich bin eine Schwuchtel! Ich mag Kerle! Ich bin eine Tunte! Ich bin so schwul wie eine Dragqueen im pinken Minikleid! BIST DU JETZT ZUFRIEDEN?"

"Ähm –"

"Und bis gerade eben war ich mit diesem Arschloch zusammen, aber ich denke, die Umstände haben sich geändert."

Seamus sackte zusammen. "Du – du machst Schluss?"

Deans Gesicht blieb steinern. "Hab ich gestottert?"

Niemand hatte erwartet, was als nächstes passieren würde. Seamus gab ein leises Keuchen von sich und Tränen rollten über seine Wangen. Er rannte aus dem Raum, Draco und Blaise beiseite schubsend. Dean sah ernüchtert aus. Der Ärger war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, um von großer Erschöpfung ersetzt zu werden. Cho kroch zu ihm hinüber, um ihn zu trösten, aber Dean schob ihren Arm ärgerlich beiseite.

"Verpiss dich, Cho", murmelte er und sie wandte sich mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck von ihm ab.

"Also, ich denke, wir werden das Spiel hier beenden", sagte Blaise, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verziehend, als Draco auf seinen Fuß trat.

"Oh Gott", sagte Draco und glich dabei aufs Haar einem Kind, dem der Nachtisch weggenommen worden war. "Gib… gib das einfach Potter zurück. Ich gehe." Damit warf er das Zirkuszelt (sorry, den BH) in Blaises Schoß und stürmte ärgerlich aus dem Raum.

Blaise lächelte nur, als die Schüler niedergeschlagen den Raum verließen. Er fühlte sich versucht, manisch zu lachen. Alles lief nach Plan. Als die anderen fort waren, ging er nach draußen und folgte Draco, den er vor Wut schäumend in einem verlassenen Korridor fand.

"Nun, das war verdammt sinnlos", schnappte er, sobald er Blaise erblickte.

"Draco, Draco", sagte Blaise gedehnt und in hochmütigem Tonfall. "Erkennst du nicht, dass die Situationen sich zu deinen Gunsten verhält?"

"Wie? Wie? Erklär mir wie? Potter wird sich mir nie mehr nähern!"

"Oh, das wird er", erwiderte Blaise listig. "Das wird er… weil wir noch das hier haben." Damit hielt er das Zirkuszelt (sorry, den BH) hoch.

Es geschah langsam. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Lippen. Ein manisches Glitzern wuchs in seinen Augen. "Mwahahaha", begann er zu lachen. Das Lachen wurde lauter, und lauter, und lauter… bis Blaise entschied, langsam zurückzuweichen.

Und, mehrere Gänge entfernt…

"Hermine… ich hab vergessen, meinen BH wieder abzuholen."

xXx

A/N: Reviews? =)


	12. I Got A Woman

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, ich habe ewig nicht gepostet, aber die Uni hat wieder angefangen und meine Freizeit ist zurzeit quasi nicht existent^^ Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Chap trotzdem! ;)

xXx

Kapitel 12: I got a woman

Harry lungerte schlechtgelaunt vor dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Es war der Tag nach ihrem Wahrheit-oder-Pflicht-Spiel und er war fest entschlossen, seinen BH zurückzuholen. Dass Malfoy die Nerven hatte, ihn tatsächlich zu behalten! Die Nerven! DIE VERDAMMTEN NERVEN! In diesem Moment kam Pansy vorbei.

"Ohhh, Potter, suchst du Malfoy? Willst du, dass er diesmal deinen BH _für_ dich auszieht?"

Harry blickte sie nur kühl an und sagte: "Meine Augen! Meine Augen!"

Pansy runzelte die Stirn und stolzierte davon, gerade als Malfoy um die Ecke kam. Er sah Potter und ein schmales Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

"Also, Potter, willst du, dass ich diesmal deinen BH _für_ dich ausziehe?"

"Danke nein, ich will ihn _immer noch_ zurück haben, vielen Dank auch!"

Malfoy seufzte. "Das hab ich mir gedacht… na ja, wir werden unseren Spaß später haben."

"Halt die Klappe und nimm mich mit zu meinem BH!"

"Oh, das ist eigentlich nicht die Weise, auf die ich dich nehmen wollte…"

"Malfoy…"

"Na gut, warte hier."

Harry schnaubte. "Machst du Witze? Du könntest einfach abhauen und nie mehr zurückkommen! Ich komme mit!"

"Meinetwegen."

Malfoy ging auf den Eingang zu und zögerte. "Halt dir die Ohren zu, Potter."

"Nein! Du kannst es ändern, wenn ich weg bin."

Malfoy drehte sich zum Eingang, räusperte sich und sagte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: "Balconetta."

Harrys Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Pony. "Wie bitte?"

Aber die Tür hatte sich schon geöffnet und Malfoy war bereits hineingestürzt. Harry folgte ihm langsam und ignorierte die irritierten Blicke und das ziemlich selbstgefällige Grinsen, das Blaise Zabini zeigte. Malfoy, mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen, drehte sich um und sagte: "Also, kommst du?" Blaise schnaubte.

Harry wählte seinen Weg durch das Meer von Slytherins sorgfältig und stieg die Treppe hoch ohne etwas zu sagen. Als sie den Schlafsaal erreichten, war Harry überrascht zu sehen, wie sauber und aufgeräumt er war. Die meisten Jungen (da er selber einer gewesen war, wusste er das) neigten dazu, in gemütlichem Schmutz zu leben. Dann aber erschien Malfoy mehr der zwanghaft pflichtbewusste Typ zu sein.

"Nun, wo ist er?", sagte er ungeduldig.

Malfoys Wangen färbten sich rosa. Dann griff er langsam, sehr, sehr langsam unter sein Kissen und förderte den BH zutage.

Harry war entsetzt.

"Was zur… das ist einfach gruselig, warum zur Hölle war mein BH unter deinem Kissen!"

"Ähm, weil ich an keinen deiner Slips rangekommen bin?"

Harry stammelte: "Ich – was? Wie? Warum –"

"Scht."

"Aber –"

"Potter, sei einmal ruhig und hör' mir zu." Malfoy kam Harry langsam näher. "Ich denke, du weißt sehr gut, warum dein BH unter meinem Kissen war."

"Ähm, ähm –"

"Ich sagte, sei ruhig, Potter." Die Aggression in Malfoys Stimme war zugleich furchteinflößend und unglaublich sexy. "Jetzt hör zu, ich weiß, dass du auf mich stehst, also hör' einfach mal auf ein Gryffindor zu sein, der immer richtig und vernünftig handeln muss, und mach' mal etwas, das nicht so konventionell ist."

Harry wurde sehr plötzlich klar, dass Malfoy ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückte. Malfoy presste sich gegen Harry und dieser atmete scharf ein. Er blickte in unbeschreiblich graue Augen über sich und spürte, wie sein Magen sich umdrehte. Malfoys Gesicht war jetzt Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

"Also, was sagst du?", flüsterte Malfoy.

Harry lehnte sich ihm entgegen und sagte leidenschaftlich: "Oh, Malfoy!"

Malfoy grinste. "So klischeehaft, durch und durch Gryffindor." Und dann küsste er Harry fordernd.

Harry stöhnte und schlang seine Arme um Malfoys Nacken. Malfoy hielt ihn dicht an sich gedrückt und zog ihn aufs Bett.

_Oh, das ist gut_, dachte Harry, als Malfoy seine Haare streichelte und mit der Hand an seinem Rücken auf- und abfuhr. _Das ist so – Moment, hat er_… Malfoys Hand streichelte eine von Harrys Brüsten. _Okay, okay, das ist gut, das ist nicht so schlimm, nehme ich an… ich werde ihn, ähm, einfach lassen_… Malfoy biss zärtlich in Harrys Unterlippe und fand dann einen Weg seinen Nacken hinunter, Spuren aus Küssen hinterlassend. Dann begann er an Harrys Hals zu lecken und zu saugen. "Ohh… Malfoy."

Malfoy hörte abrupt auf. "Nenn mich Draco", flüsterte er.

Harry nickte und zog ihn wieder zu sich herab, viel zu abgelenkt, um die volle Ernsthaftigkeit dessen zu begreifen, worum Draco ihn gebeten hatte. Er presste sich weiter gegen Draco und spürte, wie seine Erregung von Minute zu Minute stieg. Dann nahm Draco seine Hand von Harrys Brust, schob sein Top hoch und dann die Hand unter seinen BH. Harry fuhr hoch, sehr nervös und glühend vor Hitze.

"Was machst du da?", quiekte er.

Draco war verwirrt. "Tut mir Leid, ich dachte, wir wären –"

"Wir haben uns geküsst! Das gibt dir nicht das Recht, zu –"

"Gott! Du bist so eine kleine Jungfrau!"

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. "Nun, ja, das bin ich und wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann solltest du davor mehr Respekt haben."

"Potter, wer hat jemals gesagt, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will? Nur weil ich dich heiß finde, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit dir _zusammen_ sein will."

"Aber…"

"Mein Gott, kennst du den einzigen Unterschied zwischen einem Gryffindor und einem Toilettensitz, der Toilettensitz folgt einem nicht mehr, sobald man ihn benutzt hat."

In Harrys Augen stiegen Tränen auf. "Du Bastard! Du Bastard!" Schluchzend floh er aus dem Zimmer.

Draco blickte ihm nach und sagte ein einziges Wort. Ein Wort, das die Situation adäquat zusammenfasste.

"Scheiße."

Unterdessen rannte Harry die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. Als Blaise ihn erblickte, ließ er seine Snape-explodiert-Karten fallen, was eine kleinere Explosion verursachte, die Pansys halbe Augenbraue versengte.

"Warum VERDAMMT noch mal hast du das gemacht, Blaise?"

Blaise sprang auf. "Aus zwei Gründen, Pansy! Erstens hast du gesehen, dass Potter geweint hat oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet? Zweitens, hast du diesen Knutschfleck GESEHEN?"

Harry rannte durch das Schloss, unkontrolliert schluchzend. Er hörte nicht auf zu schluchzen, bis er die Fette Dame erreicht hatte.

"Geht es dir gut, Liebes?"

"Portwein", stieß Harry zwischen Schluchzern hervor. Das Porträt schwang auf und Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort wurde es still. Seamus sagte zögerlich: "Harry, geht es dir gut?"

"Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"

"Ich… glaube, sie sind im Jungenschlafsaal."

Harry nickte und rannte die Treppe hoch, wobei er gar nicht hörte, wie Seamus flüsterte: "War das ein Knutschfleck?"

Harry stieß die Tür auf und sank nun komplett hysterisch zu Boden. Ron und Hermine stürzten zu ihm.

"Oh mein Gott! Harry, was ist los?" Hermine sah besorgt aus. Ron umarmte Harry und beide hörten ihm zu, als er die Geschichte mühsam hervorbrachte. Als er fertig war, hatte Rons Gesicht die denkbar dunkelste Rotschattierung angenommen. Er knackte mit den Knöcheln. "Ich BRING ihn um! Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde ihn verdammt noch mal töten!"

"Nein, bitte, mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als es eh schon ist!", schluchzte Harry.

"Ja, Ron, wenn du das tust, werden wir Malfoy zeigen, dass Harry verletzt ist –"

"Ich glaub, das hat er daran gemerkt, dass ich angefangen hab zu HEULEN!"

"Harry, hör zu, beruhige dich, alles wird gut. Jeder wird manchmal von einem Arschloch verletzt, das einen nicht verdient. Ähm… übrigens, weißt du, dass du einen riesigen Knutschfleck am Hals hast?"

Harry keuchte und presste die Hand auf seine Kehle. "Oh Gott! Was mach ich bloß!"

"Aus diesem Grund wurden Rollkragenpullis erfunden, Harry."

"Okay."

"Nun, willst du mitkommen und mit mir zusammen Eis essen?"

Harry nickte und sie gingen aus dem Zimmer. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen flüsterte Hermine Ron zu: "Ich hab das nur gesagt, damit Harry sich nicht aufregt, wir werden ihn _kriegen_, Ron."

Ron nickte. "Gut."

xXx

A/N: Reviews? =)


	13. Rache ist süß

Ü/N: Ja, ich weiß, ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gepostet, tut mir echt Leid! Aber die Uni frisst meine Zeit einfach auf, ich komme zu nichts mehr^^ Anyway, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

Kapitel 13: Rache ist süß

"Du bist wirklich ein Blödmann, weißt du."

"Was ist los, Granger?"

Draco drehte sich um, nur um zwei wütenden Gryffindors gegenüber zu stehen, die die Arme verschränkt hatten und sehr zornig dreinblickten. Draco fand es beinahe komisch. Er hatte ja auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

"DU, Draco Malfoy, bist UNMENSCHLICH! Du bist der ABSCHEULICHSTE, SCHRECKLICHSTE, UNEINFÜHLSAMSTE BASTARD, der jemals seinen Fuß auf diese Erde gesetzt hat!"

"Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß", antwortete er schnippisch.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Harry das angetan hast! Es wird dir so LEID tun, Malfoy! Weißt du was? Du verdienst ihn nicht mal, du bist nur ein Stück Scheiße, du bist schlimmer als Scheiße, du bist Scheiße unter der Schuhsohle, du bist in einem Bach aus Scheiße ohne ein Scheißpaddel, und du kriegst so einen Ärger von Ron und mir, und DU BIST SECHS PFUND SCHEISSE IN EINEM FÜNF-PFUND-SACK!"

Hermine hielt inne, um Luft zu holen, wobei ihr Gesicht eine ungesunde violette Farbe angenommen hatte. Ron lauerte hoffnungsvoll hinter ihr. Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sagte sie nur drei Worte zu Ron: Aber es waren drei sehr wichtige und gefährliche Worte.

"Leg los, Ron."

BAM! Weiß glühender Schmerz explodierte in Dracos rechtem Auge. Und dann… BAM! Dasselbe in seinem linken Auge. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an Rons triumphierendes Grinsen, bevor die Mauern des Schlosses in Schwarz versanken.

xXx

"Du weißt, dass du das nie mehr ungeschehen machen kannst."

Draco saß auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel und "schlecht gelaunt" war nicht annähernd der adäquate Begriff, um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu beschreiben. Blaise saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und tat nicht einmal so, als schaue er besorgt drein.

"Ich meine, Weasley hat dich ausgeknockt, Draco. WEASLEY!"

"Reite nur drauf rum, Blaise, reite nur drauf rum."

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Er hat dir auch zwei hübsche Veilchen verpasst."

"Verpiss dich und stirb."

"Na ja, was du Potter angetan hast, war ziemlich gemein."

"WAS? Blaise, du bist mein Freund, du solltest auf meiner Seite sein!"

"Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Freunde sagen es dem anderen, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat."

"Fehler? Ich mache keinen Fehler. Ich mache nie einen Fehler, ich bin ein Slytherin!"

"Genau…"

"Potter wollte es, also hab ich es ihm gegeben und wir haben uns geküsst und ich hab meine Hand unter seine Bluse geschoben, ich hab nichts falsch gemacht, ich bin bloß sauer geworden und sagte…"

"Einige Dinge, die du nicht hättest sagen sollen?"

"NEIN!", verteidigte Draco sich. "Nur einige Dinge."

Plötzlich schwebte eine wohlbekannte Stimme durch den Krankenflügel. "Madam Pomfrey, haben Sie etwas von dem Aufpäppel-Trank, er ist nicht für mich, er ist…"

Harry brach ab, als er Draco erblickte. Er brauchte nur einen Moment, um die blauen Augen und seinen eisigen Gesichtsausdruck richtig einzuordnen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte sich an einem barschen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Malfoy", sagte er mit zuckenden Lippen.

"Komm schon, Potter, sag es", sagte Draco müde.

"Was soll ich sagen?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

"Was du dir nicht verkneifen kannst. Mach schon und spuck's aus."

Harry versuchte erneut, ernst dreinzublicken, aber es klappte nicht. Zuerst kicherte er nur ein bisschen, aber dann wurde das Kichern zu einem unverblümten Lachen. Schon bald musste Harry seine Knie umklammern und nach Luft schnappen, während er vor Lachen schrie. Er versuchte immer wieder, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er Draco anschaute, fing er wieder an zu lachen. Schließlich stolperte er aus dem Krankenflügel, noch immer manisch kichernd.

Draco war not amused.

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel zurück, in der Hand einen Becher mit dampfendem Zaubertrank haltend. "Ich frage mich, wo Potter hin ist", murmelte sie geistesabwesend.

"Madam Pomfrey", rief Draco, "könnten Sie jetzt bitte meine blauen Augen heilen?"

"Oh, das ist nichts, mein Lieber, dir geht es gut", entgegnete sie geringschätzig.

"Aber Madam Pomfrey, ich hab zwei blaue Augen!"

"Mein Lieber, dir geht es gut. Du kannst jetzt in den Unterricht zurückgehen."

"Ich glaub's ja nicht", murmelte Draco Blaise zu, sobald sie gegangen war. Aber was Draco nicht wusste, war, dass Madam Pomfrey die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte – inklusive dessen, was er getan hatte, um die Schläge zu verdienen. Und zufälligerweise war sie der Meinung, dass Draco jedes bisschen Demütigung, das Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, verdiente.

"Lasst ihn leiden", murmelte sie. "Den kleinen Deppen."

xXx

Noch immer leise in sich hinein lachend betrat Harry den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann bemerkte er Ron und Hermine, die in Sesseln am Kamin saßen. Sofort stürmte er auf Ron zu und gab ihm eine ungestüme Umarmung (soweit es, uhm, die Beeinträchtigung seiner Bewegungsfreiheit seiner Vorderseite zuließ).

"Oh, hi, Harry", sagte Ron. "Was ist los?"

"Als ob du es nicht wüsstest", strahlte Harry. "Ich hab gerade Malfoy im Krankenflügel gesehen."

"Oh… nun… das", sagte Ron bescheiden.

"Du hättest es sehen sollen. Sogar Blaise hat ihn ausgelacht."

Ron grinste nur böse. Plötzlich drehte Harry sich zu Hermine und sagte: "HEY! Du hast gar keinen Aufpäppel-Trank gebraucht, stimmt's?"

"Oh… nein", sagte Hermine.

"Es tut so gut, ihn leiden zu sehen. Ich bin einfach so glücklich!", rief Harry und legte fröhlich ein kleines Tänzchen hin.

"Nun, du hast's fast raus, Potter", sagte Seamus, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. "Aber um wirklich irisch zu tanzen, musst du so aussehen, als ob du einen Stock im Arsch hättest."

"Weißt du was, Seamus? Malfoy hat Schmerzen!"

"Hat er das? Na, wenn das nicht super ist."

"Ron hat ihm zwei blaue Augen verpasst!"

"Wirklich?", fragte Seamus und sah den Umständen gebührend beeindruckt aus. "Glückwunsch, Ron. Hey, Neville!", rief er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ron hat Malfoy gerade zwei blaue Augen verpasst."

"Ach, das war doch nichts", sagte Ron und genoss jeden Moment. "Er hat fast darum gebettelt, so wie er Harry behandelt hat." Inzwischen war Neville zu ihnen herüber gekommen und schüttelte Rons Hand. Dann drehte er sich zu Dean um, der auf einem Sofa in der Nähe saß und lernte, und sagte: "Hey Dean! Komm mal her." Seamus, der neben ihm stand, atmete scharf ein, weshalb Neville sich abrupt umdrehte. "T-tut mir Leid, Seamus, ich hab verge –"

"Was gibt's?"

"Dean!", rief Neville begeistert, "Ron hat Malfoy zwei blaue Augen verpasst!"

Deans Unbehagen schwand rasch, als er sich von Seamus wegdrehte, der sehr intensiv auf den Boden starrte, und Ron umarmte. "Super gemacht, Kumpel!" Seamus' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und instinktiv ergriff Harry seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Dean drehte sich um, blickte Seamus sehr kurz an und ging dann weg.

Seamus sank in sich zusammen und er ging ebenfalls weg, setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und massierte währenddessen seine Schläfen.

"Wir MÜSSEN die zwei wieder zusammenbringen", sagte Harry.

xXx

Der Schauplatz: Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer. Die Zeit: zu spät, um über den Verrückten Idioten mit dem Sitzsack nachzudenken. Der Sitzsack selbst war lilapinkgestreift mit limonengrünen Punkten.

"Severus… mein Lieber", sagte Voldemort gedehnt und schwenkte… nein, keinen Pina Colada, sondern… einen Joint. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Lucius herein, hüstelte etwas unmännlich, fing sich wieder und gab ein kehliges "Ahem hem hem" von sich.

"Mylord", sagte Lucius, "was ist das?" Dann drehte er sich um und winkte Severus zu, der zurückwinkte.

"Ihr zwei müsst dieses Zeug mal probieren", fuhr Voldie fort. "Es heißt… Marie-juh-hanna. Es ist diese komische Pflanze, die die Muggel züchten, und dann rollen sie sie zu zauberstabförmigen Dingern… und dann rauchen sie sie… es macht wirklich gute Laune."

"Für jemanden, der so oft Muggel avada-t, Mylord", bemerkte Severus trocken, "benutzt Ihr recht oft ihre Stimulantien."

Voldemort kicherte bloß. "Heehee… du hast Stimulantien gesagt…" Er rollte den Kopf zurück und blies einen Rauchring in die Luft. Severus rückte aus Furcht vor dem bekifften Lord ein wenig näher an Lucius heran. Lucius rückte ebenfalls ein wenig näher heran. Nur um nett zu sein.

"Oh, Lucius, schau mal, schau mal… Avada Kedavra!" Und damit begann der Verrückte Idiot, grüne Lichtstrahlen in alle Richtungen zu schießen. Lucius und Severus duckten sich und bekämpften das Verlangen, wie kleine Mädchen schreiend aus dem Raum zu rennen.

"Mylord, vielleicht ist das nicht der richtige Augenblick…", sagte Lucius.

"Ja, ja, wir werden später zurückkommen", stimmte Severus zu und beide sprinteten rasch zur Tür.

"Wartet, wartet, wollt ihr nicht meinen, hee hee, Plan wissen?"

"Ja, Mylord?", sagte Severus ungeduldig.

"Ein Wort, Severus… Spinnen… Arachniden… achtbeinige Kreaturen…"

"Eigentlich, Mylord", sagte Lucius, "waren das vier Worte, darunter ein zusammengesetztes."

"Details, Details", sagte er und blies einen anderen Rauchring in die Luft. "Worauf es wirklich ankommt, ist… Mädchen mögen keine Spinnen."

"Mylord, sollten wir nicht noch einen Plan B haben, dieser hier könnte nicht der beste sein –"

"Lucius, kannst du den Wänden sagen, dass sie aufhören sollen zu atmen? Sie wollen einfach nicht auf mich hören."

"Bereit, Lucius?", flüsterte Severus. "Eins… zwei… drei." Damit ergriff er Lucius' Hand und zerrte ihn in den Gang. Sie blickten einander an und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, dann fiel ihnen auf, dass sie sich noch immer bei den Händen hielten. Sie ließen einander sehr schnell los.

"Ähm, nun, ja, durchaus", sagte Lucius unbehaglich.

"Ja, absolut", sagte Severus und beide eilten in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

xXx

Ü/N: Reviews? =)


End file.
